Shadows of the Last War
by Dragon magess
Summary: Based of the Wizards of the Coasts old Eberron modules. The actions herein were actual roleplaying sessions by the gamers.
1. One Stormy Night

Disclaimer

Dungeons and Dragons and Eberron are the property of Wizards of the Coast. This story is based upon the Dungeons and Dragons game created by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson and the new Dungeons and Dragons game designed by Johnathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, Richard Baker, and Peter Adkison. It also utilizes the Eberron campaign setting created by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek and James Wyatt. It utilizes the current campaign modules written by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek, David Noonan, Bruce R. Cordell, Nicolas Logue and Ed Stark.

The characters portrayed in this story are fictional and bear no resemblance to any real "live" person.

Part 1: The Forgotten Forge

Chapter 1: One Stormy Night

Curtains of rain pouedr from the sky as two bedraggled figures traversed the walkways and bridges of Sharn nearby to Dorasharn tower. The rain fell hard, running off the higher walkways and balconies in drenching waves, making it difficult to see much more than a few feet ahead. Everbright lanterns provided a slight gradient in visibility but were relatively unhelpful. From the gloom ahead the smaller figure noticed a form moving through the rain; it bent over a large shape on the ground. A flash of lightning illuminated the scene revealing a prone body lying on the floor. The large tall figure noticing the scene ran forward to intercept the mugger. He raised his head hearing the rumbling approach of the large warforged charging him, with swift deft movements he leaped over the side of the bridge disappearing into the darkness below. The two figures approached the body. The warforged pulled out a satchel from beneath the body. It was covered by blood and wet with rain. Within the bag was quills and inks, Fine Karnathi paper, a journal and a set of identification papers:

Bonal Geldem

Male Human

74 cycles

Provost of Pre-Galifar Studies

Morgrave University

A rasping noise of metal against stone caused the smaller figure to turn to her companion and indicate towards the rails. They approached the rails, however were unable to see anything. The warforged lifted the smaller figure and hung him over the edge. Two eyes were visible and in a sudden movement a cloaked figure rushed past the dangling shifter to attack the warforged.

"Flesh loving traitor", she screamed over the sound of the torrential rain.

A large battle axe whipped from beneath her cloak and she launched a furious attack on the warforged. Whilst dodging her blows the warforged pulled the shifter back onto the bridge. One of her blows hit the warforged causing him to stumble denting his armour. The shifter moved to the rear to aid in the attack against the strange mugger. However all attacks against her were deflected by her plating. She took very little damage despite their most furious attacks. As the battle continued she attacked more ferociously and she began to move with wilder and wilder abandon. Her attacks were concentrated on the warforged whom she continued to scream obscenities at. Her wild movements left her more vulnerable to attack allowing the shifter and warforged to land some of their attacks, however the pain intensified her anger allowing her to land a fierce blow upon the warforged, crippling him (no it wasn't a crit.) dropping him to the ground incapacitated. She turned grabbed the satchel and fled with all its contents. The shifter was left standing in the rain with the incapacitated warforged at his feet.

Two males and a female dressed in the uniform of the Sharn City Watch appeared running toward the scene of battle. The leader was a powerfully built dwarf and he pointed a leveled crossbow at the shifter. A small ball of light hovered above him illuminating the scene before him. The other two guards flanked him halberds pointing in a menacing manner towards the shifter.

"Halt and do not move, what is the meaning of this?"

"I'm not sure I arrived after the mugging and thought to help the human lying upon the floor", replied the shifter.

"However the mugger was still around and attempted to stop myself and this other being", he nudged the incapacitated warforged with his foot.

"Perhaps if you revive him he will be able to corroborate my story"

"Hmm… the proposal seems sensible; however you will remain here until I have finished with him".

The figure of the sergeant bent done pulling a small kit from his bag. He then applied various bolts to the warforged allowing him to sit up and react normally to the world again.

"Hurr… what 'appened".

"That is exactly what I wish to know", replies the sergeant.

"Figure…attack…man on floor….disappear…attack me"

"Well, that is certainly what happened officer, couldn't have phrased it better myself", the shifter leered towards the guards.

"Yes, well it does seem as though you are not the guilty party, however I cannot verify your story and will take you in for interrogation", the guard glared at them suspiciously despite his words.

"No sir, what they say is true", a small woman piped up from behind the soldiers, "I saw it all happen, the man was hurt and then these two arrived to drive the villain off". A group of humans gathering around in the rain nodded in consent of the woman's words.

"Well, I'll need quotes from all of you, however if you stay at the Broken Anvil Inn, I can contact you tomorrow morning for details and your statements". The guard, looking molested and unhappy at letting his two primary witnesses go, shrugged.

"Uhh, where is that?" asks the shifter.

"Oh, I know I will gladly take you heroes to the inn", replied the small woman, "by the way, my name is Callinda Waltant!"

She skipped off happily into the darkness ahead of the shifter and warforged, "What are your names".

"Uhh, I'm Boskov and that is HK-47"

"I'm HK-47, I thought my name was iron-man"

"No that's only sometimes"

"So my name is iron-man and HK-47"

"No, you can't have two names"

"But you just said…"

"Forget everything I ever told you"

"Uhh, what did you just say?"

"I give up", followed by an extremely exasperated growl.

Random conversation that was completely unintelligible continued until they reached the Broken Anvil Inn. There they found a welcome relief from the rain and hired a room for the night allowing Boskov to sleep, whilst the warforged sat in a corner mumbling to himself and chipping away at a small wooden carving.


	2. A New Day In Business

Disclaimer

Dungeons and Dragons and Eberron are the property of Wizards of the Coast. This story is based upon the Dungeons and Dragons game created by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson and the new Dungeons and Dragons game designed by Johnathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, Richard Baker, and Peter Adkison. It also utilizes the Eberron campaign setting created by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek and James Wyatt. It utilizes the current campaign modules written by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek, David Noonan, Bruce R. Cordell, Nicolas Logue and Ed Stark.

The characters portrayed in this story are fictional and bear no resemblance to any real "live" person.

Chapter 2: A New Day and a Contract

Boskov stretched yawning; a loud banging erupted from the door,

"Pardon me sirs", says a young porter at the door but a guest awaits you downstairs, "Breakfast is all ready too".

The warforged glanced up from the corner,

"What is breakfast?"

"Something that us organic life forms need to sustain ourselves".

"Hmm, it amazes me how you manage to stay alive and that you never explode you seem to put an awful lot into your frameworks".

"That would be because it cycles itself around, we gain energy and then use it up, by the way how do you gain energy"

"Umm, I don't know"

"What do you eat?"

"I don't eat, I don't have a facial orifice like you do."

"No you don't it's kinda painted on put is unmovable….. How do you speak?"

"I make noises"

"No where are they created within your body"

"I don't have a body just a framework"

"Ah, you're hopeless"

"Excuse me sirs", the porter arrives again, "but the lady grows rather impatient".

"Comin'".

They arrived downstairs were they were ushered into a private dining room. Before them sat a human, she wore a long blue gown, that was adorned with various jewels and trinkets. Upon her finger was a ring with the insignia of House De'Cannith.

"Please sit", she gestured to the table before her.

"I have an important proposition to make to you but you may eat while I tell you of it".

With no further encouragement Boskov began to help himself, HK-47 sat and looked nostalgically at the food, wondering to himself what taste was.

The Lady smiled charmingly at them, "My name is Elaydren De'Vown, you managed to discover an attack on one of my men last night and foiled the attacker, although my servant is now dead, an important fact that he was bearing unto me was retained, I wish to thank you for your help, and would like to ask for your aid in a further endeavor, you will of course be compensated for your efforts".

Boskov stopped eating, a glint entering his eyes as he looked at her, "Compensation".

"Yes, 1000gp with an initial payout of 100gp".

"Okay, we'll do it", says Boskov hastily"

HK-47 sat impassively, he seemed to be concentrating intensely on something but what it might be was lost on the other two.

"Hmm, you are very eager, and I believe you to be trustworthy, so here are the facts, Geldem managed to uncover the location of a lost family heirloom, enemies of my house seek to steal it from us. I wish for you to travel to the location and recover it for me".

"Could we know more about this artifact"?

"Hmm", she paused for a few moments studying them, "it is made of adamantine in the shape of a star…"

"I'm made of adamantine", interrupts HK-47.

"Yes", looking slightly put out Elaydren continued, "it is a part of a schema, it has no special properties on its own but if placed with others… well were not quite sure what it would do".

Boskov watched her intently, something was missing, "Okay, I'll do it, but I need to purchase equipment so I need 200gp now".

"Certainly, here is a map to the ruins, they lie underneath Dorasharn tower, I wish you luck and must now take my leave of you, Farewell".

Finishing the lavish breakfast before him, Boskov rose and looked at HK-47. "Well, we've got a fair bit of money to spend so come on let's get stuff".

"Cool, I want…." HK-47 begins citing a never-ending list of various things he wished to acquire.

Finding the way to the nearest market district they each purchased suitable weapons after nearly causing a fight with the blacksmith and being arrested by guards they proceeded onward to Dorasharn tower.

Descending lower into the increasingly dank tunnels of Dorasharn they are halted by an echoing voice.

"Give me the book you carry, on your lives I will obtain it, refuse me and you shall die".

"Damn you!" screams HK-47 and rushed forward blindly.

"Hmm, pathetic" the voice is embodied by a cloaked figure; he twirls his rapier lightly and settles into a light footed combat stance. Ahead of him from the shadows appear to furred bipedal figures. Large claws glinted in the dim light.

"Razorclaws", gasps Boskov, as he sees them.

One leaps forward to attack Boskov while the other one and the cloaked figure intercepted HK-47. HK-47 launched a desperate attack at the cloaked man but missed widely, swinging his war hammer in a wide arc.

Boskov landed carefully aimed blows upon his dueling opponent easily avoiding his attacks but still sustaining a few slight wounds. HK-47 made another wild swing at his opponent again missing. The cloak was drawn back to reveal a fellow warforged, he laughed and launched a series of feints eventually landing a terrible blow upon HK-47 nearly felling him. HK-47 looked at his opponent and made another wild swing but it went so wide that he hit the razorclaw instead sending him crashing to the floor. Boskov leapt over his defeated opponent to join HK-47's side. Together they launched a series of attacks upon the other warforged eventually felling him, and in the excitement of victory they failed to notice a strange white thing that dislodged from the disabled warforged that disappeared up the corridor.

After looting the bodies around them Boskov and HK-47 continued on down the stairway. The stones around them grew increasingly damp and the smell of mildew begins to irritate Boskov's nose causing him to sneeze violently.

"What are you doing?"

"Humph, couldn't expect a warforged to know, it's called sneezing, you lump of junk"

"Junk, junk", exclaims HK-47 indignantly, "I am made of solid adamantine, I'd have you know".

"Yeah, and I'd gladly sell you for cash if I had the chance! I'd make a killing selling you, just disable you and you can't do a thing."

HK-47 looking extremely disgruntled backs of from Boskov, "Do you have absolutely no principles, whatsoever?"

"Not where humans and warforged are concerned, animals deserve my help, only animals, they're reliable you see."

"Right, we'll you'd better not do anything to me, after all I did save you back there"

"I suppose you have a point but I still won't call you reliable"

With that the two reached the bottom of the stairs, a passage extending to their left. From the side of the walls extend valves, intermittently erupting blasts of sewage, after observing for a while Boskov could not discern any pattern in the release, so both Boskov and HK-47 charged across the passage thankfully managing to avoid any sewage landing on them although HK-47, pulled a cloth out of his backpack attempting to remove some of the waste from his legs. Boskov looked backward and shook his head, "That is impossible you'll just get more splashed onto you anyway, as we go on."

"I don't care, I hate getting filthy."

"We'll you definitely made a great career choice then"

"I was formerly a paladin of Dol Arrah, but lost my church in the destruction of Cyre, I do this to survive", maybe one day I will find an outpost of my church again, that is worthy of my services."

"Worthy! Aren't you just a little pompous?"

"And aren't you just a little greedy?!"

Both turned away, a moment later they turned around again and burst out laughing.

"Well, I suppose we better go", Boskov moved off towards the junction in the tunnel ahead.

To the right was another dead end as was the same to their left.

"Where now", HK-47 says bitter resentment tinting his voice.

"There, can't you see it, there's some sort of lock on that wall," he pointed down the corridor towards the left.

"Adamantine, it's made of Adamantine! And look at that symbol isn't that the same one as Lady Elaydren showed us?"

"Yes, it is! The Symbol of House de'Cannith!"

"But, how do we get through?" HK-47 looked enquiringly towards Boskov.

"Ahh, I'll try pick the lock, I've got some Masterwork Thieves' Tools, somewhere…" he pulled off his backpack and rummaged through it.

"What on earth do you have thieves' tools for?"

"Ahh, they come in handy every now and then", Boskov looked up quickly at HK-47. HK continued staring at the symbol, oblivious to his friends covert look. Boskov pulled out his lockpicking set, setting it into an engraving near the centre of the pattern, gently, he pushed it into the engraving, CLICK!

A splash of acid sprouted from within the engravings.

"AACK! It's attacking me!" screamed Boskov. A quick dive to the side saved him from any of the splashes; HK turns around at the sound of Boskov's scream. Suddenly seeing the acid he too moved further back to a safer distance.

"Well we'll just cut around it". Lifting up his warhammer, he sets about bashing down the walls. This continued for the rest of the day, the dull sound sending an ache into Boskov's head; however HK seemed to experience no ill effect from his exertions. Eventually a large enough hole for the two to pass through was revealed. Darkness encroached upon their flickering torches as they peered down the corridor that extended before them.


	3. The Ruins of Dorasharn

Disclaimer

Dungeons and Dragons and Eberron are the property of Wizards of the Coast. This story is based upon the Dungeons and Dragons game created by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson and the new Dungeons and Dragons game designed by Johnathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, Richard Baker, and Peter Adkison. It also utilizes the Eberron campaign setting created by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek and James Wyatt. It utilizes the current campaign modules written by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek, David Noonan, Bruce R. Cordell, Nicolas Logue and Ed Stark.

The characters portrayed in this story are fictional and bear no resemblance to any real "live" person.

Chapter 3: Ruins of Dorasharn

Further down the passage, a shaft opened up, Boskov leaning over felt a fresh wind rushing up from the depths below.

"Well at least it doesn't smell bad."

"I wouldn't know".

Unfurling a rope wrapped around his waste, HK attached it to the smashed wall behind him, descending slowly through the crumbling earth and ancient stone, the passage levelled out and HK immediately felt the difference in his surroundings, no longer enclosed by walls of the tunnel behind him, yet still surrounded by a palpable darkness that seems all the more repressive for no longer being within an enclosed space. Boskov, ventured out behind HK, "Well were here".

"Here where, how do you know this place?"

"Umm, I don't…"

"Then how can you say were here?"

"It's a figure of speech."

"Speech doesn't have figures, it's merely sound."

"Ugh", Boskov sighs, "Never mind HK, Why don't we start exploring?" With that Boskov happily proceeded forward into the darkness. HK looking confused again, quickly followed Boskov, "Hey, don't leave me alone in the dark".

"What you scared?"

"No it's just I don't know what's out there"

As HK said that Boskov heard a strange scuttling noise of to their left, "Hey, you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Noise, you idiot"

"Noise?" HK stepped closer to Boskov.

Again they heard the clicking, scuttling noises.

"Oh, that's just bugs" HK said happily, until the sound became ever more noisy and a carpet of black beetles descended upon the hapless HK.

"Ah, get them off, GET THEM OFF!"

Boskov, held up his torch and frantically swung it at the beetles, although effectively burning those on the ground, he was unable to help HK, whose legs were covered in tiny black carapaces. Stumbling HK fell to the ground, his panic increasing; he began rolling helplessly on the floor. Squashed black beetles eventually surrounded HK, most of the beetles being squashed by HK's huge rolling figure; however he continued to roll creating an appetizing Beetle soup on the floor.

"OK, you've got them all."

Boskov nimbly avoiding, the rolling boulder of adamantine, made attempts to rouse the panicked warforged.

"It's OK, HK STOP IT!"

Finally realizing Boskov's shouts HK stood up.

"Well that was quick thinking; I didn't know rolling on Beetle swarms was so effective", carefully dusting himself off, HK returned to his familiar pompous self.

"Shall we continue then?"

Continuing on into the darkness, it was not long before Boskov noticed another groaning sound. This time not telling HK, (he didn't want the warforged to panic again), he led them on toward the sound. Eventually a prostrate corpse lay before them, a rat sat nearby its head stuck into the backpack, lying next to the figure. HK seeing what he considered to be a sacrilege, charged toward the rat.

"Filthy Vermin", with one huge blow, he managed to smash the rat with a resounding thwack, killing it instantaneously. Boskov's eyes nearly doubled in size, "Wow, you actually landed a direct hit!"

HK turns around, "You shouldn't be so amazed, it is a common occurrence."

Boskov turns around to hide his snigger. This left him facing the corpse which groaned and a hand flapped uselessly at its' side.

"Oh my God, he's still alive". The body before them was of an elf, dressed in fighter clothing two short swords strapped to his side. Rolling him over they could see his narrow elven features begrimed with dirt. A large slash on his stomach, encrusted with old blood, was the cause of his weakness.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Boskov looked at him analytically, "He looks quite well off, I wonder where his money pouch is?"

"HK not hearing his friends comment pulled out a clear blue liquid contained within a transparent glass bottle. Gently lifting the elves head, he poured the potion down the elves throat. Spluttering, the elf awoke, his eyes slowly opening, still disoriented and dizzy, he looked slowly up at his rescuers.

"Who are you?"

"Well I'm HK, and the bear over there is Boskov, who are you?"

"I am Serrin Greenblade, I came to map this area for a university scholar, why are you here?"

"Heh, treasure hunting" Boskov replied, he turned and looked longingly at Serrin's backpack. "There wouldn't be a reward for rescuing you, would there?"

"Well, I was working for Bonal Geldem of Morgrave University", he might offer something for my rescue however I have to continue mapping this place for him, would you wait for me, I have nearly completed my assignment, only the northern section is unmapped."

"You wouldn't have happened to see a strange mark like this one?" Boskov pulled out the paper that Lady Elaydren had supplied them with, upon it the ancient symbol of House de'Cannith, a stylized Anvil and Hammer.

"No, but it may yet be found in the northern section."

"Alright let's go!"

Lighting another torch to provide more substantial light the trio continued northward, stone talus cones, cover the floor slowing their progress, and providing treacherous footing. For perhaps the eighth time, HK-47 stumbled to the floor, "I think I need to rest", he mumbled as he righted himself, his huge bulk shifting upward, "My adamantine needs a good polish."

Boskov turned an evil grin towards Serrin, "This is normal", he whispers to Serrin, Serrin slanted eyes still wide with shock, looked at the strange pair before him. His long hair behind him quivered slightly as he imperceptibly shook his head. He remained tight mouthed, his thoughts remaining private.

Ahead a structure loomsed, its walls crumbling and already half decayed, but small details could still be seen in parts that were better preserved. Motifs in these areas consisted of stylized designs, as the party approached, HK turned to the others, "Those are the symbols of Onatar, from the pre-Galifar age. I'm certain." inspecting the symbols more closely, he nodded his head, "Yes, definitely, these are motifs of forges and artificing, definitely Onatar."

Boskov, opened his mouth, then thinking better of it, the last time he had teased HK over religion, was not something he liked to remember. Serrin, pulling out a piece of paper and stylus, begins pacing the edge of the structure. This drew the attention of both Boskov and HK.

"What are you doing?"

"Mapping, I'll pace the outside of this structure and mark it on my map."

"Well we may as well rest then", both Boskov and HK left the strange elf to continue his pacing, entering the partially ruined structure. A quiet, serene feeling stole over them,

"Some of Onatar's holy power must still reside here", whispered HK in awe. Walking around the structure, he stumbled upon a clear pool.

"Hey, there's fresh water here", he bent down to touch it.

"Oi, don't do that it might be unhealthy"

HK looked up, "To late, I've already had some", as Boskov shook his head at the warforged's naivety, the warforged suddenly spoke again.

"Hey, all my scratches are gone!" looking closely at the water he noticed a bluish tint to it, "This must have curative powers". Pulling out his water sack, emptying the rest onto the ground he refilled his sack. Boskov, approaching looked down at the water intently, "Hey, I think you're actually right", he also emptied the remains of his water bag to refresh himself with the curative water. Serrin walked into the encampment and looked at the two happily seated making camp before him. Striding across to join them, he surveyed their surroundings, spotting a shiver of movement in a shadowy corner across the room with his keen elven eyes, he turned to investigate. HK seeing Serrin's intentness stood up to see as well. Both approached the corner, piled with fallen stone and other refuse.

Suddenly, a figure leapt upon Serrin, a dagger catching a gleam of torchlight and shivering with a malevolent red intent in the hand of a cloaked figure. Serrin leapt aside. The dagger hurtled into the spot he had vacated a second before. Snarling, the figure twisted in midair. Landing facing, the still surprised HK, she screamed at him,

"Filthy betrayer of our kind!"

HK hearing her voice recognized it as the one previously heard on the bridge, moved into action. His warhammer rose before him as he settled into an intimidating battle stance. She whipped a longsword from beneath her cloak, turning the point to face directly at HK. Rushing in towards him the point of the longsword angled beneath the warhammer. HK too slow to react, yet realizing his danger, stared in trepidation at the oncoming warforged. Boskov suddenly launched his own attack, claws upraised; he barrelled into her from the side, her aim upset she only narrowly scratched the edge of HK's side. Serrin was also in action, both of his short swords drawn and charged the warforged. Two quick slashes of his blade and he retreated. HK raised his warhammer, not as skilled in finesse as Serrin he landed a crushing blow upon the warforged. She pulled herself against the wall, completely surrounded by hostile people. Her longsword rose perpendicular to her chest, a classic defensive pose. Boskov landed a desperate flurry of blows but was easily deflected by her longsword. Again it was the skill of Serrin that managed to defeat her defenses. She blocked his foremost blow but his other sword slipped neatly beneath to wound her again. HK pulled back his warhammer raised it above his head and sent it crashing into her, completely overcoming her defense and sending her crumpling to the floor.

"Thank Dol Arrah, that is over", breathed HK in a sigh of relief. Boskov already rummaging the corpse found a letter, it read…

_Saber_

_A certain Morgrave scholar, Bonal Geldem by name, is researching the location of an ancient house de'Cannith relic. I wish you to retrieve his research. Allow no one else to obtain this information, and retrieve the relic for me._

A cryptic seal ended the note.

"Bonal Geldem, he is my contracter" says Serrin in surprise.

"Was, you're contracter, we discovered him dead a few days ago." Boskov looked up at HK his expression puzzled.

"What, he's dead?"

"Yes, we believe Lady Elaydrin de'Vown is looking into his death." HK facing Serrin replied.

"Then, this artifact you search for, it must be extremely important!"

"Yeah, and I'll probably be able to get a lot of cash out of this." Boskov's eyes glinted with a greedy light.

"Hmm, I believe we should help the Lady Elaydren, she is a noble patron and worthy of our services. Besides this is an ancient de'Cannith artifact and should rightly belong to them, besides" looking slyly in Boskov's direction, "She still owes us 1000gp."

The party mulled over these revelations settled down inside the Ancient temple of Onatar for a well deserved rest. Serrin sat in his uncomfortably upright pose meditating in typical elven fashion. Boskov snored away, the only member of the party to actually need sleep. A cloth placed over his head fluttered gently with each snore but this was not the only sound as a chipping noise also disturbed the silence, The repetitive knapping of wood, coming from the warforged as he sat and carved some strange figure of his own choice.


	4. The Foundry

Disclaimer

Dungeons and Dragons and Eberron are the property of Wizards of the Coast. This story is based upon the Dungeons and Dragons game created by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson and the new Dungeons and Dragons game designed by Johnathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, Richard Baker, and Peter Adkison. It also utilizes the Eberron campaign setting created by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek and James Wyatt. It utilizes the current campaign modules written by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek, David Noonan, Bruce R. Cordell, Nicolas Logue and Ed Stark.

The characters portrayed in this story are fictional and bear no resemblance to any real "live" person.

Chapter 4: The Foundry

No light was present upon Boskov's awakening just the insistent jostling of his shoulder.

A voice near his ear was hissing at him, "Wake up, wake up already!"

Groaning Boskov rolled over and gazed up at the blurry elven features above him. With a start he sat up, "My God, elf you gave me a fright".

"Huh, it's about time you woke up. We have to finish exploring this cavern."

"Uh, can't see…."

Serrin looked at him impatiently, pulled out a sunrod releasing a blaze of light.

"Aghh that hurts my eyes"

Serrin huffily turned away, gathered his belongings and attached the small map case to his belt. Boskov rolled over gathered his pile of stuff together, stuffing it into his case as quickly as possible, whilst casting quick furtive glances at various objects, making sure everything was still there.

"Hey, where's HK?"

"Oh, he's gone looking around already, he said something about studying the wall carvings"

Sure enough as Boskov exited the temple, he found HK sitting beside the wall, staring intently at the wall face.

"I don't understand it, it must be really old to be so far removed from the modern teachings of Onatar, I'd say probably, well this is just an assumption but, it might be related to the era in which Galifar was founded, about 1000 years ago."

"Hmm, but the other structures in here are certainly more recent, they aren't as dilapidated as this temple is" remarked Serrin looking of speculatively into the darkness, "Come on lets finish then we can get out of here, I want to breath fresh air again."

Continuing on into darkness, the small trio stumbled over an increasing number of rubble piles, eventually coming to a halt as HK fell crashing to the ground.

"Stupid rocks, they're in my way!"

Boskov barked with laughter, while Serrin hid an amused grin with his hand.

Pulling himself up, HK spotted a wall in the distance, "Hey look over there, we've found something."

The walls before them are surprisingly intact. There was no dilapidation, of this building, instantly marking it as a curiosity in the ruin filled, rubble strewn chamber. Circling the building as Serrin scribbled hastily onto his map parchment, they eventually arrive at two imposing adamantine doors. Attempting to push the doors open was unsuccessful, but Boskov quickly climbed up to attack a hinge, found a gaping hole in the roof. Throwing a rope down Serrin quickly joined the shifters side, but it was only after an inordinate amount of difficulty that HK was finally pulled up to the roof.

Serrin moved over to peer into the hole, lowering a torch attached to a rope, into the hole he was able to make out a jumble of crushed shelves and cabinets beneath the debris from the roof. Amongst the jumble of wood was a glint of metal. Looking on around the rest of the room were other cabinets filling the south wall, and a large forge on the eastern side. Most of the cabinets were covered by a thick layer of brown dust. Leaning further over the edge, he detected a flash, peering closer he saw it move. Two pairs of red eyes blinked open and stared balefully up at him.

"Ah, there's something there!" screamed HK quickly backing away from the edge. Boskov peered over shuddered and drew back quickly. "I'm not going down there."

Serrin stabbed a quick glared at them and smoothly withdrew his bow, and set an arrow to the string. Calmly sighting one of the eyes, he drew back the arrow and aimed. A slight hiss of air and one of the pairs of eyes abruptly went blank. A crash sounds\ed as the metal body crashed to the floor. The other pair of eyes drew back, hiding in the shadows below. Serrin looked up at his two companions. "It's your turn now."

"Uh uh, there is no way I'm going down there, throw HK down he'll easily squash it."

"What, how dare you, say such a thing" HK pulled himself up and quickly jumped down into the hole, his warhammer already ready in his hands.

"Oh jeez what an idiot, I was only joking, I suppose I should help him now" grinning lopsidedly Boskov readied his hammer and sickle and prepared to follow his foolhardy friend. Boskov landing unsteadily immediately proceeded to fall over completely unbalanced by the uneven ground. Groaning he attempted to stand only to be compressed back into the ground as Boskov landed on top of him. Both landed again sprawled on the floor. Metal glinted on steel teeth as the steel beast approached the two prone figures, another flash, an arrow sped past, straight into the head of the other dog. It fell, twitching. Boskov scrambled up, crashing his hammer onto the fallen dog. A moment later the elf landed lightly beside Boskov.

"You two are idiots, do you like nearly getting yourselves killed?"

"Um, no not really….but it does seem to happen a lot."

HK finally having pulled himself up, joined the conversation, "In danger, we would have been perfectly fine" he scoffed.

Serrin turned his keen elven eyes on him penetrating HK with an interrogative stare, "Really."

HK tilted his chin in a haughty air, "Of course!"

Boskov already distracted by the promise of loot had already discovered some interesting features on the dead steel dogs' bodies. "Hey, look at these rods, they're all weird."

"Hmm, one rectangular, and one triangular, I have no idea what purpose they serve."

Boskov already moving on to the previously dead dog, found yet another rod, "Hey this ones also a weird shape."

Serrin approached to inspect Boskov's find, "Yes, it's pentagonal, but what could they be for?" Serrin mused to himself.

HK meanwhile had stalked to the other side of the room inspecting the foundry and forge. "Look at this", he exclaimed, his injured pride forgotten in his excitement, "there are three depressions in the forge, the same as those rods!"

Serrin quickly hurried over, and began to insert the rods. However, upon placing the rectangular rod in, a sudden ominous humming occured and a wave of electricity hummed through the air, paralyzing both HK and Serrin with its power. Both step back, shocked, at this development. Serrin again stepped forward to place the triangular rod. HK stepped even further back. This time however, the rod clicked firmly into place. Serrin again tried the rectangular rod, again it clicked into place, and finally the pentagonal rod was inserted. A series of clicks then dissipated away from the party towards the back of the forge. Serrin following the sounds, was the first to discover the vault. Boskov seeing Serrin's success hurried over to join him. Inside the vault they discovered the long looked for schema. Strange patterns covered its surface and its overall shape was that of a seven pointed star. Lifting it carefully, Serrin studied it briefly before passing it over to HK.

"It has an aura of transmutation magic surrounding it but I can't conceive of what its purpose is."

"Well, at least we can get out of here now," Boskov had seized the opportunity while HK and Serrin were distracted to grab some of the pouches from the vault. Serrin turned just in time to see Boskov lay his hands on the last bag. Boskov looked up at Serrin, purposely painting a look of innocence on his face. Serrin, studied him for a few seconds, his face impassive, then tppk the last bag from Boskov's grasp, and obtained the last few items from within the vault, an old parchment and a few potions. The bag and potions he handed to HK, who to his delight discovered it was a sack of gold, however Serrin was far more delighted as the parchment was in fact an old map, covered with strange symbols.

"Well, we've got what we came for, how about getting out of here?" Boskov proposed quickly to the others.

"Hmm, that does seem like a good idea." HK responded then moved to climb back up to the roof. "That inn, the Broken Anvil, I liked that place."

"Yeah, hey elf would you like to join us?"

Serrin looked closely at Boskov.

"Seriously, it's on me."

Serrin's eyes widen in disbelief, observing the shifter even more closely.

"Yes, Boskov usually pays for everything, he's very good at managing money."

Serrin, took a step back in amazement, "Managing money you say?"

"Yes, we only have limited funds and Boskov always manages to provide for us", HK replied.

Serrin shook his head in disbelief at the warforged's naivety.

"Well, alright, if nothing else at least it'll be interesting."

The trio proceeded back along their path back into the upper reaches of the city of towers. Pleased to have finally completed their quest, and looking forward to a nice rest and their pay, of course!

End of Part 1


	5. Goblins or Kobolds?

Part 2: Shadows of the Last War

Chapter 5: Goblins or Kobolds?

After a night of happy inebriation, Boskov lies sprawled out sleeping on the floor. True to his word, he had paid for both Serrin and HK's lodging and refreshment but already their acquired wealth had dwindled down to a few golden coins. Both Serrin and HK stared down on the pathetic body of Boskov.

"It's a good thing I kept this gold aside," Serrin said as he pulled a bag from his backpack, "otherwise we would be completely broke."

"You mean we still have money, Boskov said that it would only last us last night."

"Hmph, I think Boskov was slightly inaccurate on that account."

The conversation was disrupted by a knocking on the door. HK strode across to open the door, revealing a young page boy standing before them.

"If you please Sirs, there is a message awaiting you downstairs at the front desk."

He bowed then continued standing there waiting.

"Uh, thanks boy."

Serrin giving an amused grin at HK's obvious lack of etiquette, pulled a copper coin froma pouch at his side and gave it to the boy. The boy bobbed his head and ran off back down the corridor.

"What did you do that for?"

"He was expecting a tip."

"A tip, what on Khorvaire is that".

"Money that you give to someone in thanks for a service."

"Oh, but aren't they paid by their employer, why should they receive money from us too?"

Serrin looked hopelessly at HK, "It's considered good manners."

"Well", HK looked pensively at Serrin, "It's a good thing you told me, I shall always endeavor to remember that in the future."

Both turn to wake up the sleeping Boskov and only after much pulling, pushing and expletives they manage to rouse him. They then proceed down the corridor of the inn, eventually arriving in the common room. The place gives of a musty scent of the previous nights smoke, the stale odor of old alcohol also permeates the room. Unused to the actual scale of the room (the large number of patrons, make the room seem smaller at night) the party walks quietly to the bar, which also happens to serve as the reservation desk. A tall human, his brows lowering with a disturbingly dark cast to his face is on duty behind the desk. His intimidating scowl prohibits any further conversation with him, than is necessary.

It is the indomitable Boskov, who takes the initiative, "Hey, we were told to come fetch something."

"You are the patrons of room 14?" His voice is just as deep as his physiognomy would suggest.

"Yep, so what are we supposed to fetch?"

The man bends down to pull a letter from beneath the bar counter, he hands it wordlessly to Boskov, saying nothing else but giving a slight inclination of his head to indicate he had finished speaking. The letter he had handed them was marked with a rampant cockatrice upon a maroon background. Boskov quickly tears the letter open revealing a note reading:

_The bearer of this note has been given notice of a package that has been delivered to Barmin Tower Message Station. Collection must be before Zol Barrakus 998 YK._

_Signed: Carramip d'Turen_

_Sivis Scribe_

"So were off to Barmin tower, where exactly IS Barmin tower?"

Serrin looks tiredly at his dull witted companions. "I'll find out", looking at the current receptionist and ruling out his help he strides ahead of the others to wards the doors. Pushing them open he walks outside, only to find it raining… again.

"God, does it ever stop raining in Breland?" he sighs in exasperation.

HK not understanding the nature of the comment replies, "Well it is called Breland the ever-wet."

"Yes, HK thank you," already exasperated Serrin turns away and quickly stops a passing human, "I beg your pardon, but could you give me directions to Barmin tower".

After a long and complicated set of directions the party sets off to find their way to Barmin tower. Traversing the skyways and towers of Sharn is no little feat in the midst of a normal Brelandish downpour. Their visibility was severely limited however the sense of looming towers was all around them, as well as the pit gaping to either side of the treacherously slippery skyways. After many false leads and much backtracking the party eventually find a number of signposts directing them.

"At last we're nearly there", sighs Boskov.

Rounding the last corner they are met by a crowd of jostling people. Pushing their way through they arrive at the station. Tables and stools are overturned or smashed, others forcefully scattered from their usual place. Behind the counter, lying atop a spilled shelf of scrolls and parchment sheets, is a young gnome clerk. She sits up tended to by a member of the Sharn watch.

"The messages! I must check the messages!"

"Rest easy lass, now just tell me wha' 'appened 'ere."

She begins to cry disconsonantly, in between her sobs she begins to tell her tale.

"They were kobolds, Oh what horrid creatures. They attacked. They attacked me and demanded I give them a message for a certain Boskov Privhet. Of course I couldn't and then they started throwing everything around and…"

Boskov looking stunned steps forward, "Hey I'm Boskov, why would they want my message?"

The guards turn to gaze steadily at Boskov. Immediately discomfited by so much attention, the usually gregarious Boskov is quickly silenced.

"I'm so sorry Sir, we will of course offer a full refund." The young gnomess is already up and apologizing to Boskov.

The captain who had been attending the gnomess stood up, "Sirs, I would appreciate it if you left the crime scene, you are contaminating my evidence and interrupting my investigation. I understand that you are customers but currently this business is closed. Thank you now leave."

The disconsolate group, unwilling to attract any more ill-favored attention, turn to leave. Trudging back through the maze like skyways of Sharn, it is HK who starts up the conversation.

"What is a kobold?"

"A small little creature."

"Kinda like the gnomes" Boskov adds helpfully, and begins sniggering to himself.

HK looking more confused asks, "What's a gnome."

Boskov grinning yet more evilly says, "The good looking goblins."

HK now scratching his head asks, "What's a goblin?"

Serrin looking hopelessly at Boskov replies "A goblin is a small humanoid, with a broad nose, pointed ears, and wide mouth with small sharp fangs. They exist in tribal societies although it is believed that they once had a large empire that existed on Khorvaire before the other races arrived."

"Ah, and gnomes are ones that are especially pretty then?"

"No gnomes are more like small humans, and are usually quite compact, whereas goblins aare more stringy. Gnomes are also more civilized they control Zilargo and are the rulers of House Sivis. They make excellent scribes, alchemists and are some of the most renowned inventors, like Odraneol ic Nivad."

Umm, so what are kobolds?"

"Kobolds are small reptiles, with scaly skin, dog-like faces and are known for their cowardice and trickery."

"So why would they attack a message station."

"The question isn't so much why a message station but why were they after our message?"

Serrin continued walking in silence pondering the reason why anyone would want to intercept a message to Boskov. Did someone else know about the schema that they had found, and what exactly was the schema for? Was the current factional dispute of House de'Cannith over such an object or was he just deluding himself? His companions were also equally quiet. HK was wondering about Goblins and Kobolds whilst Boskov was thinking about the nice hot ale he would order on returning to the Broken Anvil.

Author's Note: One of our players was new and hadn't read the Monster manual and this sort of came out in his character. Eventually everyone in the group was in hysterics as I and two others ended up getting confused calling goblins, gnomes and vice versa! It all started out with HK's player asking what a kobold was and sort of spiraled out of control…


	6. Riot in the Broken Anvil

Chapter 6: Riot in the Broken Anvil

Disclaimer

Dungeons and Dragons and Eberron are the property of Wizards of the Coast. This story is based upon the Dungeons and Dragons game created by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson and the new Dungeons and Dragons game designed by Johnathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, Richard Baker, and Peter Adkison. It also utilizes the Eberron campaign setting created by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek and James Wyatt. It utilizes the current campaign modules written by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek, David Noonan, Bruce R. Cordell, Nicolas Logue and Ed Stark.

The characters portrayed in this story are fictional and bear no resemblance to any real "live" person.

The strange group, an elf, a warforged and a shifter, traipse into the warmth and dryness of the Broken Anvil, the common room is empty except for one patron. The inn is usually slow in business at this time as morning customers have left and luncheon does not begin for another few hours. The lone figure is heavily cloaked, her features obscured by an overhanging fold of cloth. As the threesome enter she raises her hand as if to cast a spell, stops, then raises her hood. The features of Lady Elaydren are revealed. She is a far cry from her usual immaculate appearance. Her hair lies in a disheveled mess over her shoulder and dirt begrimes her face.

"Quickly, quickly, Thank Olladro you are here!" She calls, "There is no time, to waist. You have served me once before, and I will trust you now. Take this backpack, everything you require is in there, including instructions…"

At this moment a tall figure crashes through the inn door. It swings violently behind the silhouette and closes with a resounding crash. Four smaller shadows sneak through afterward.

Upon seeing Lady Elaydren, they all rush toward her daggers waving in the air. If it weren't for the fierce expression in their eyes and the extremely large warforged behind them, the scene might have been comical. Elaydren pulls out a wand. Almost instantaneously she disappears leaving the kobolds milling around the tables in confusion. It is Serrin who draws his sword dodges a table and charges the kobold slaying it with a quick stab through the chest. Boskov reacts next grabbing his sickle and hammer acting defensively. HK still looks bewildered, "Where did goblins come from?"

"No, K. O. B. O. L. D. S they're kobolds, you idiot!"

"But they're reptilian that's goblin, isn't it?"

"No goblins are humanoid."

"Huh, but gnomes are humanoid! Do goblins look like gnomes?"

"No, they are separate species, Argh, I don't have time for this, they're kobolds okay!"

"Oh, Okay, If you say so."

Kobolds, not the brightest at the best of times, and certainly not adapted to melee combat quickly scatter and flee, however the warforged is another matter. Their most powerful blows merely bounce of his adamantine skin. He laughs at their desperate efforts. Lifting a large greatsword, he swings it in a wide arc before him. All but HK manage to duck out of its path. HK is sent reeling backwards his own adamantine badly dented, however this large swing has left him wide open, Serrin seeing his opportunity strikes. Sliding his sword under the warforged's arm he easily disables him. Tables lie overturned, chairs hastily pushed aside, in short the whole common room is a mess. The barkeep, looks on aghast.

"Who will pay for this mess?"

Lady Elaydren dismisses her invisibility and reappears, "House de'Cannith will compensate you, Good Sir, you three a few more words if you will, it is unwise for me to tarry here."

She picks up the bag she had presented to them before and hands it to Serrin. All details are in there, you must help me! Your compensation will be great at the end if you perform this task."

Serrin bows, Boskov looks greedily at the bag, and HK stares at the Warforged corpse behind him.

"There is one other thing, the tickets acquired for you on the lightning rail, you will be sharing a cabin with a rather eccentric compatriot of mine, Look after him well."

With that she again pulls out a wand and promptly disappears.

Serrin signals to Boskov to move upstairs to their room, after which Boskov grabs and pulls a protesting warforged along with him.

Safely ensconced within their room, Serrin opens the bag and vegins pulling out the contents, the first of which is a wrapped piece of parchment, unfolding it Serrin reads,

_My friends,_

_The object you recovered for me from the ruins beneath Sharn is a Schema, a piece of a pattern used to create items both mundane and magical. I have learned that another schema connected to this pattern was long studied in a secret Cannith workshop in Cyre called Whitehearth. I wonder if this research is tied to the Day of Mourning? Parts of my own house seek this pattern for evil purposes and I do not kow whom to trust. So I turn to you. I need you to travel to Cyre, find the workshop and recover the schema._

_The location of the workshop was a closely guarded secret lost when the patriarch of House Cannith died in the destruction of Cyre. You must travel to the House Cannith outpost in the town of Rose Quarry in Darguun to recover a record of all of Cannith's hidden workshops._

_In Rhukaan Draal, find a man named Failin, in the Bloody Market. He can provide you with transport to Rose Quarry. From there travel into the Mournland to find Whitehearth and the second schema. It is an adamantine plate in the shape of a diamond about the size of a human's palm. Once you have retrieved it return to Sharn, where I will meet you. Succeed and I willl see to it that you are well rewarded for your courage._

_Lady E._

"Well, it seems as if we are going to be extremely busy." Serrin says as an aside whilst pulling out another three pieces of parchment. Each parchment bears the seal of House Orien, a unicorn head with two moons to either side. Upon it is written

_Transportation for the bearer,_

_Departing Sharn on Wir Barrakus 998 YK 7:00_

_Arriving Sterngate on Sar Barrakus 998 YK 14:00_

"Wow, it leaves tomorrow" Serrin says. "That doesn't leave us much time to enjoy Sharn. Why don't we go to the Menthis Plateau, I'd love to go to Smoky Towers for an evening."

"Smoky Towers, what is that?" HK asks curiously.

"The theatre district, come on you two could do with a bit of culturing, I'll treat you, It's the least I can do after you saved my life."

"Well If you pay I don't have any objection" Boskov replies.

However it is only Serrin and HK who enjoy the delights of the finest theatre The Atrium, entertained by the renowned Tyasha d'Phiarlan, the mysterious actress whom rumours of a disturbing nature follow.

Boskov meanwhile had discovered the delights of the Lower district, particularly an area named Firelight. Needless to say he enjoyed himself immensely, only staggering back into the Broken Anvil a little less than anhour before Serrin and HK departed. Dragging the inebriated Boskov, through the streets of Sharn was not the most enjoyable experience for HK and Serrin as they make their way to Lower Tavick's Landing and the Lightning Rail Terminus.

Author's Note:

Eberron Calendar

Days

1stSul

2ndMol

3rdZol

4thWir

5thZor

6thFar

7thSar

Months

ZarantyrMid-winterStorm

OlaruneLate WinterSentinel

TherendorEarly SpringHealing

EyreMid-springMaking

DravagoLate-springHandling

NymmEarly-summerHospitality

LharvionMid-summerDetection

BarrakusLate-summerFinding

RhaanEarly-autumnScribing

SypherosMid-autumnShadow

ArythLate-autumnPassage

VultEarly-winterWarding

Days are divided into 24 hour periods.

The years are based upon the year the Kingdom of Galifar was founded hence YK. It is currently the 998th year.


	7. All Aboard the Lightning Rail

Disclaimer

Dungeons and Dragons and Eberron are the property of Wizards of the Coast. This story is based upon the Dungeons and Dragons game created by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson and the new Dungeons and Dragons game designed by Johnathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, Richard Baker, and Peter Adkison. It also utilizes the Eberron campaign setting created by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek and James Wyatt. It utilizes the current campaign modules written by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek, David Noonan, Bruce R. Cordell, Nicolas Logue and Ed Stark.

The characters portrayed in this story are fictional and bear no resemblance to any real "live" person.

Chapter 7: All Aboard the Lightning Rail

A large vehicle stood before the group consisting of compartments joined together resting upon a series of strange stones. Upon its sides was inscribed the symbol of House Orien. A tall man wearing a strange uniform, buckled shoes, knee-breeches, waistcoat, justacourps, lace cravat and three-cornered hat, all in a dark shade of indigo. In his hands he bore a large register. "Anyone boarding rail Orien, bound for Sterngate, may I acquire your passes please." He bellowed out. Serrin walked over indicating his companions and showing their passes to the man. Pulling a large wooden stamp from his voluminous pockets, he abruptly stamped the tickets and handed them back to Serrin. Serrin now satisfied walked over to the door, to the iron monstrosity, HK dragging the still inebriated Boskov followed. At the door a similarly attired man perfunctorily viewed the tickets then sped of down the corridor, leading the trio on into the belly of the lightning rail. He stopped abruptly indicating a door, bowed and left.

"Well might as well go in then"

To their amazement however the room was already occupied. A young man, a vacant expression stamped across his features already occupied the cabin. Upon standing up to greet the newcomers however his tall frame was revealed. However he was not intimidating in the least as his tousled brown hair and warm brown eyes smiled at the newcomers. He turned to the staff, he was holding, "Look Staffy our new friends have arrived."

This proclamation addressed to the staff was met by general silence in the cabin.

"What's that Staffy, you think these are the people Lady Elaydrin told us about?"

"Umm, yeah, you're the member of House de'Cannith that Elaydrin said we would meet" Serrin asked hesitantly.

"The tall man paused for a moment, his ear bent to his staff, "Okay Staffy, I'll trust them" he proclaimed nodding to the staff, turning back, he bowed to Serrin and HK, "Pleased to meet you, My name is Staffy Junior, but you can just call me Junior, and this here is Staffy, he can speak."

Again his announcement was met by astonished silence, it's Boskov who broke it , by suddenly jerking fully awake, "Talking staffs, ha, never heard of it."

Serrin, ever more circumspect than his companions, said "I can't hear him speak".

"Oh, well he is kinda shy, maybe he'll talk to you when he gets to know you better", this was followed by another vacant smile, as the strange youth returned to his seat.

"Right, another weirdo joins the party." sighed Boskov.

"Wierdo? I think it's cool that the staff, talks to him, it's like the fairy inside my head that whispers advice to me" said HK happily.

"What, you hear voices in your head?"

"Yep, it tells me all kinds of information about the world and stuff, it's a really useful voice. It's really, really clever."

"That sounds just like Staffy" piped up Junior quickly, "he tells me all about stuff, although sometimes what he's saying sounds really familiar."

"Is your name really Staffy Junior though?" asked Serrin inquisitively.

Junior paused listening to the staff again, "Nope, but I can't remember my real name."

"So where are you from?"

"Ahh", Junior scratched his head further ruffling his hair, "Don't know that either"

"So what do you know about yourself?"

"Umm, I like chocolates, I have a strange ring," he holds up his finger which bore a House de'Cannith signet ring and a strange tattoo like mark, which was emblazoned upon the back of his hand.

"Hey, that's a dragon mark, a lesser mark of making, you can wield artificer magic then?" piped up HK suddenly.

"Umm, magic, I don't know."

It's just then that a heave of static electricity surged through the rail, a strange crackling noise starting up below them.

"Ahh, what is that?" screamed out HK.

"Just the lightining rail getting ready to depart," said Serrin with a grin, it does run of lightning after all"

"Lightning where?"

"The rail is made of iron but there are resistable levistones underneath the carriages. Power from the lode stones beneath us is then transferred to the carriages levistones, depending on whether the charge is AC or DC determines which direction we move in. AC or alternating current moves us forward, and DC or Direct current moves us backwards. The charge is released between the levistones and lodestones and looks like lightning hence the name lightning rail." Junior verbosely replies.

"Wow, do you really know all that?" Serrin and HK turn towards Junior in awe.

"Yeah, isn't it common knowledge?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hell no, but then I suppose you are from House de'Cannith and would know about all these mechanical things"

Junior stares at him blankly, "Oh never mind" Serrin turned away.

HK looking confused then asked, "but what powers the levistones"?

"Oh, that would be the air and lightning elementals that draw on the power of the levistones to make the charge flow, the levistones power is unuseable otherwise" Junior looked happily around the room, at his astonished silent companions.

The journey continued in relative silence until a loud knocking disturbed everyone from their repose.

"Dinner served" a scrumpy old lady announced as they opened the door. It was a relatively simple meal of chicken and various vegetables, not that appetizing but good enough.

After a short while Junior announced, "Look what I can do" immediately the spoon he was holding burst into flame, with a yelp Junior dropped the spoon to the floor, causing the wooden flooring to catch alight. Boskov recovered from his previous nights escapade muttered a quick spell, water channeled from his hands fell to the floor quickly dousing the flame, but leaving a sizeable puddle in the middle of the room. HK pulled his legs up afraid to get near the water in case he began to rust.

"Idiots, don't waste your magic again" Serrin growled, "Save it for when we need it, and HK your adamantine, you can't rust."

The whole party looked sheepishly at Serrin, uncomfortable silence descended over the group and an uncomfortable night was spent by all in the damp cabin.

Author's Note

New character, Staffy Junior, he's suffering from amnesia, but more about that later…

Dragonmark Houses of Eberron

House de'Cannith: responsible for creating magic items, they are builders, fixers and creators

House Denieth: warriors and mercenaries hail from this house, they operate both as defenders and blades for hire.

House Ghallanda: House of hospitality, make excellent foods and are in charge of maintaining quality of inns and restaurants.

House Jorasco: The house of skilled healers, they maintain enclaves in most cities dedicated to helping heal the sick and tend to the wounded.

House Kundarak: The house of the wealthy merchant lords who control the banking enterprises of Eberron.

House Lyrander: Excellent transporters across the ocean they are skilled at controlling the weather and are often called upon by farmers to allow their crops to grow.

House Medani: A house often involved in uncovering plots and deceptions, they operate not only as bodyguards but also as highly skilled inquisitors.

House Orien: The transporters, providing supply chains and communication across the continent of Khorvaire.

House Phiarlan: Posing as entertainers, they are in fact skilled at espionage and surveillance.

House Sivis: The great scribes of Eberron, they specialize in communication, mystical and mundane, as well as offering translation services.

House Tharashk: Inquisitives and bounty hunters hail from this house which is skilled at finding anything be it person or object.

House Thuranni: a breakaway from House Phiarlan, their activities are similar dealing in information brokering, espionage and surveillance.

House Vadalis: Skilled with handling animals, House Vadalis sells and trains animals for all purposes, be it a warhorse to a simple cow, their animals are the finest in all Khorvaire.


	8. Sterngate: Gateway to Darguun

Disclaimer

Dungeons and Dragons and Eberron are the property of Wizards of the Coast. This story is based upon the Dungeons and Dragons game created by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson and the new Dungeons and Dragons game designed by Johnathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, Richard Baker, and Peter Adkison. It also utilizes the Eberron campaign setting created by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek and James Wyatt. It utilizes the current campaign modules written by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek, David Noonan, Bruce R. Cordell, Nicolas Logue and Ed Stark.

The characters portrayed in this story are fictional and bear no resemblance to any real "live" person.

Chapter 8: Sterngate, A Gateway to…

An increase in the constant humming of the lightning rods awakened the group. The disheveled, and still damp, party readjusted themselves to look out the window. Before them arose a massive city. Set over the junction of the Howling River and the Dagger river, its skyline, dominated by the King's citadel, stretched out before the aghast group. The rail followed beside the Howling river, true to its name it lept and roared up the sides of the gully that encloses it as if attempting to reach up and pull the rail into its seething waters. On the other side of the river stretches a vast woodland, the outskirts of the Kings forest. No movement could be seen in the forest although that could possibly be as a result of the thick foliage that hung down fronting the forest edge. The immediate scene was one of tranquility, contrasting with the hustle that occured around the gates to Wroat. Large trains of people lined up at the city gates seeking entrance to the capital city of Breland. They were juxtaposed with the looming citadel and fortifications of Wroat, a silent testament to the Last War. As the rail rushed closer to the confining walls, Staffy Jr. became more excited. Squirming in his seat he peered out the window as much as possible.

"Ooh, look at that, it's so big!"

To what he was referring was unidentifiable as everything was rather large.

"Hmph, the Brelandish crown does like to show its prosperity", Serrin snorted.

"Hmm, well King Boranel isn't that bad a guy, after all he did sign the treaty with King Kaius to help end the last war".

Everyone turned in surprise to look at Boskov.

"I wasn't aware you followed urban politics", Serrin replied in shock staring at Boskov, "after all your from the rather uninhabited Eldeen Reaches aren't you?"

"Well, I did train there for much of my life but I'm originally from Droaam. I was driven out of there during the Last War due to the Daughters of Sora Kells' racial policies. Finding someplace else to stay during the last war isn't the easiest thing to do. At such a time understanding politics became an essential tool for me, and were not so different from animals, most of our policies are just glorified versions of what already exists amongst the animals."

"What, you would claim that animals can conceive of and follow a code of honour?" HK looked aghast at his friend.

"Not exactly, although they do serve their community first, then meet their own needs, all you need to do is think of how a wolf pack works together to bring down a kill. And truly how many people do actually live by a code of honour, most are unable to pursue such a goal."

HK shook his head sadly, "I am afraid I must agree with you on the last statement, there my friend, very few people truly deserve to be called honourable." He lapsed into silence and gazed sadly out the window.

It is Staffy Jr. who got their attention again. "Ooo, look at the big archway", He exclaimed.

Before them lay a magnificent archway. The keystone emblazoned with the symbol of the Brelandish crown, a large bear facing the front and roaring. Underneath the archway and to their left was a large platform. As the train halted beside the platform people begann disembarking with all haste.

As the small group disembarked a porter standing by the door informed them that they would be leaving again in a half hour. Jostled by the crowd around them the small group was pushed to the northern exit. Carried on by the wave of people they managed to look around the city a bit. The area next to the station was obviously an entertainment area, filled with taverns and other entertainment venues. Further on the area became increasingly dilapidated as the roadway narrowed. The buildings here were untended, many threatening to collapse. Offal and dirt lined the streets, as small children clothed in filthy rags darted beneath feet and generally made a nuisance of themselves. Although Breland had increased in prosperity since the end of the war. Employment had decreased and with so many young men dying in the war, many families were left without breadwinners so lived in the poor districts many of which were barely better sanitized than a slum. Many of these people had turned to crime to support themselves and the incoming travelers make easy targets for pickpocketing. After traveling a bit further the ambience of the area brightened again as they approached the market district. Stalls began to line the streets, various produce overflowing on the tables. People pushed and shoved to arrive first in line, and as the roads become increasingly crowded the sounds increased, the general hum of people going about their daily lives, bargaining, shouting, and simple conversation all combined into the single sound of city life.

After bartering for a lunch Serrin handed over a number of fruits to his group. HK gave his share to Junior, who looked happily at it, took a bite and said, "Mmmm, good"

Boskov looked at his, takes a few bites, "Not bad for cultivated fruit but wild still tastes better."

After finding their way back to the station they boarded their rail. A cloaked figure followeds them on and walked into their cabin seating himself quietly in a corner.

It was Serrin who first noticed him, "Hey, who are you?"

The cloaked figure looked up from beneath his hood, only the glitter of his eyes showing, he stood, and bowed "I am Wish Ravin" he seated himself again with no further explanation.

"Why are you not in your own cabin", replied Serrin tersely.

"Wish moved his hand further into a pocket, he withdrew a House Orien scroll, upon it was written:

_Wish Ravin_

_Transportation from Wroat to Sterngate_

_Zor Barrakus 998YK_

Serrin perused the manuscript, and handed it back, he was dissatisfied but unable to argue further. Wish slipped the manuscript back into his cloak and remained silent.

Junior turned to Wish, "What do you do, Sir" he asked disarmingly.

Wish looked at him remained silent for a few moments and then replied, "I enforce the laws of Breland for the King".

Everyone else remained silent waiting to here more. Junior oblivious to the tension broke it, "Ooo are you important then?"

"No I serve only in a minor position."

"Then why are you being removed from the King's side whom you are sworn to protect?" asked Serrin, his voice tinged with a hint of his distrust.

"Sometimes one can serve better when one is removed from a stationary position", Wish enigmatically replied.

"Very well, I suppose you may remain here", Serrin said and turned to seat himself more comfortably.

"As if you could determine where or where not I sit", Wish said in an inaudible voice, low enough that only Junior sitting next to him could hear, but who's rambling attention took no cognizance of the fact of what he had heard.

The lands they passed through gradually changed. From the luxurious forests of southwestern Breland to the marshes of Northeastern Breland. After a brief stop in Starilaskur, a relatively small town to their jaded eyes, used to the sights of Sharn and Wroat, they moved on to the last leg towards Sterngate, a small market town on the Borders of Darguun and Breland.

Their arrival was on the whole most unnoteworthy. Most of the other passengers had disembarked at Starilaskur and besides the supplies and trade goods they were the only ones to leave the rail. As it pulled out on its return journey to Starilaskur, the disheveled group looked about at the small ramshackle town behind them. It was made primarily of wood, ill fitted and partially falling down. Smoke rose from myriad chimneys amongst the ramshackle buildings. Small green figures darted about between the buildings.

"Ugh, Goblins, no wonder this town is in such a state, it's a wonder it hasn't burnt down yet" Serrin said in disgust.

HK lifted his warhammer, "Let me take the filthy things out, their evil must be removed from this world."

"No this is the border of their country it would be seen as an act of aggression, they have as much right to live here as any humanoid" Wish continued to observe HK carefully waiting to see that he made no more aggressive moves.

"Alright I suppose it is the law, and that should be upheld, I won't lift my warhammer again" HK lowered his weapon looking on disgruntled.

As they walk into the town, a short man waddled up to them, "Ye, wouldna be sent by Lady Elaydren would ya" he drawled. "Ye, be 'ere to 'elp escort me caraven to Rhukaan Draal, 'ay."

Serrin pulled himself up, "Yes we are traveling to Rhukaan Draal" he said in as dignified a tone as possible.

"Ay you be the ones, coom on then, I'll be needin' your 'elp travellin' through Marguul Pass, damn Goblin raiders 'ave been realy activ' recently."

"Before we proceed, what is your name Sir, and what is this information about Goblin raiders?"

"Woot, 'aye forgive me, me name is Garth macIver, and the mountain tribes 'ave got pretty bold, it was a rather bad winter and them fellows musta been real 'ungry. Just to show my appreciation I'll give ye all twenty-five gold pieces when we arrive in Rhukaan Draal."

"Very well, as our paths coincide we may as well protect your caravan." Serrin bowed and indicated for the rest of the party to follow him. Wish followed them as well.

The caravan mainly consisted of trade goods. Various food stuffs filled the wagons. They were led by sturdy oxen, their muscles bulging as they pulled on their heavy loads. Small companies of militia men lined the sides of the caravans. The party was stationed as rearguard. And the group stepped out on its way toward the Seawall Mountains looming in the distance.


	9. Into Darguun

Disclaimer

Dungeons and Dragons and Eberron are the property of Wizards of the Coast. This story is based upon the Dungeons and Dragons game created by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson and the new Dungeons and Dragons game designed by Johnathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, Richard Baker, and Peter Adkison. It also utilizes the Eberron campaign setting created by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek and James Wyatt. It utilizes the current campaign modules written by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek, David Noonan, Bruce R. Cordell, Nicolas Logue and Ed Stark.

The characters portrayed in this story are fictional and bear no resemblance to any real "live" person.

Chapter 9: Into Darguun (The Goblin Kingdom)

The hills become ever steeper, the nights ever colder, the wind more biting, the mountains ever taller, appearing to grow as the caravan approaches ever closer. Footsore and weary the group of five, Boskov, HK, Serrin, Junior and Wish rest gladly around the warm campfire each night. Wish no longer wearing his hooded cloak, is a tall pale elf, his dark eyes constantly aware, his movements swift and dexterous. He keeps his distance from the others, not physically but mentally, he rarely joins in the banter instead watching carefully. Junior after numerous attempts at trying to converse with him and failing has returned to his, apparent one sided conversations with Staffy. HK clanks along focused on his next steps or whittling away at his piece of wood every night. Boskov appears pleased, of the entire group he is the one with the most energy, often running of into the countryside and coming back with various foods to eat, how he could find them in the currently barren countryside is anyones guess. Serrin stays constantly with the caravan, guarding it, and when time permits training the other men to battle more effectively. So the journey continues until they arrive at the foot of the Marguul pass. The camps are quickly set up to allow shelter from the chilling wind. However Serrin and Wish spot lights ahead up the pass. How fires could b burning in the gale is highly suspicious but unable to move from the caravan they remain, more alert and wary than on previous nights.

The next morning the wind continues unabated, but the caravan keeps moving, macIver unwilling to lose his prices at the Rhukaan Draal market for arriving late. Activity is evident all along the trail , goblin and bugbear tracks lace across the landscape but no attacks seem forthcoming by the fifth day the caravan had relaxed to relative complacency.

"Them goblins, sure won't attack a caravan as well armed as us, it's all thanks to them adventurers", winks Garth nodding in the parties general direction.

Wish and Serrin look askance at each other overhearing, Garth's pompous declamations. The two elves had struck up a growing friendship despite their cold introduction and initial distrust. However after ascertaining their common heritage from Aerenal and initial wanderings through Cyre and Breland, although Serrin had traveled more extensively afterwards, both began to reminiscence on their homeland and although wanderlust still consumed both how they would both like to see their homeland once again, but all things in time. Junior was preoccupied in some experiments of his own, as well as scribing scrolls, (because its fun). Whilst HK whittled away at his strangely shaped piece of wood, which took on more humanoid traits every day. Boskov was happy exploring the terrain and would disappear for hours exploring the new landscape.

The seventh day dawned clear but like all mountainous weather the weather abruptly changed with little warning, with a steady rain setting in over the party during the afternoon. Damp, miserable and cold the group hurried on towards their next camp. Visibility decreased, and weary the groups attention wavered so it was a great surprise when a large boulder tumbled down behind the group, missing the end of the last wagon. Shrieks sound from both up and down the caravans length. Serrin, Wish and HK quickly draw their weapons looking around in bewilderment. Junior continues on with his scribing in the back of a wagon, oblivious to the rest of the world. It is the figure of Boskov charging towards them yelling, that causes the party to swing around to face three small green twisted humanoids and one large furry ball of rage. The goblins were wielding short swords and the bugbear a large flail that he whirled menacingly. Lashing out in a brutal swipe the head of the flail clanged against HK.

"Hmph, try denting me better next time, scum". HK, warhammer lifted over his head launched an opposed attack upon the bugbear, bringing his warhammer down in a curving arc, smashing it into the shield of the bugbear splintering it into a thousand shards. Serrin seeing his friend dealing with the bugbear moved to attack a goblin, unskilled and stupid, Serrin easily feinted to the left and brought his sword around again to attack from the right. The goblin fell bleeding from the gash on his side, squirming on the floor, Wish seeing an opportunity made quick work of the fallen goblin, only to be bowled sideways by the enraged Shifter as Boskov charged past barreling into the second goblin knocking him to the floor and crushing him beneath his weight. Extending claws Boskov slashed at the prone goblin, cutting him up into a fine mince, the surprise still etched onto the fallen goblins face. The final goblin looking on turned to flee, making a quick escape before he too ended up as meat. The bugbear in the meantime had managed to entangle his flail around the fist of an enraged HK. It was Wish, who killed him, slipping behind the Bugbear and slashing through his neck. All around the caraven the routed Marguul forces were fleeing.

"We sure showed 'em aye lads", grinned Garth striding up the side of the caravan, "not even a dent in 'em caravans, har, har".

The group of friends looked askance at each other, double guard duty for them tonight, this fool of a man obviously does not realize the continuing danger to his caravan especially as it was still a further five days to reach Rhukaan Draal. Keeping guard took its toll on the party but their vigilance was rewarded by the fact that no further attacks occurred however the weather was unrelenting, with a steady drizzle and creeping damp creeping into clothes, fraying tempers and causing general misery. It was with great relief that the party finally arrived at Rhukaan Draal, receiving their pay and using it to ensconce themselves in a warm inn, with a good blaze, and fine food (palatable to humans, a rarity in Rhukaan Draal which specialized in goblin delicacies, don't ask, just don't ask) accompanied by fine liqueur which eased tempers and caused a general feeling of goodwill all round.

Walking through the streets of Rhukaan Draal was an interesting experience for all the group. A thin veneer of civilization overlay all the goblins dealings, however underneath it all was the simple fact that strength ruled Rhukaan Draal. The guttural, fast tempered speech of the goblin tribes surrounded the group as they walked through the Bloody Market. Small goblins would run up to the group waving their filthy wares beneath their noses, calling out in their incomprehensible language. Scrawny animals ran beneath their feet looking for a few scraps to feed off, or scraping through the filth that lay beside the 'road' the muddy brown track that served as a thoroughfare in the Bloody Market. The stalls were as filthy as the ground beneath them. Scraps of food lay unprotected upon the tables with flies buzzing around in profusion. The tenets of the area were as bad as their surroundings. Most were clad in strips of leather that was fast reaching the end of its days. Those of greater wealth were simply clad in a greater amount of leather and the occasional fur. Most of the goblins walked around barefoot, their feet caked in the mud which they trampled throughout the district.

Asking questions seemed to be an exercise in futility, most of the goblins refused to answer in the common tongue, spewing out gibberish in their own language, and those that did speak to them were incomprehensible due to their strange accent. After following many false leads the party retired to the Clenched Fist, a respectable looking Inn that resided in the foreigners district of Rhukaan Draal.

Inside the inn was warm and comfortable, a pleasant change to the dirty conditions prevalent throughout the rest of Rhukaan Draal. The inn had only one other inhabitant at the time. He appeared as a merchant of some sort, clad in a red tunic and cloak, which was clasped with a silver stag.

"You lot, don't look to be the sort that usually pops up in Rhukaan Draal."

"Well, we are on business".

"Ah, business, a man must always be about his business or 'e won't live long, or maybe e'll live shorter dependin' on wha' sort o' business 'e be about."

"Yes, well…"

"…And if I ain't a 'staken you lot will be leading very, short, lives".

"Thank you, Sir" replied Serrin indicating the group to move to the otherside of the inn.

"Weell don' be so 'asty lad, you be lookin' for a man named Failin 'aye".

Serrin's eyes widened perceptibly, his back stiffening beore he could reply the man interrupted him.

"Weel it just so 'appens I now where 'ol Failin is" we winked slyly at them.

Serrin looked the old man over, his curly grey hair surrounded a gaunt and similarly melancholy coloured skin which was stretched taut over his bones. His eyes appeared as black and were sunken beneath glowering eyebrows. His lips were downturned and gave him a sullen air.

"How did you know we were looking for Failin."

The old man smirked again "If you be wishin' to keep your business secret don't go about askin' the 'ole town, lad."

"Yes, I see your point, but more importantly where is this Failin?"

"Right 'afore ye lad, right afore ye"

"You?" Serrin took a step back, surprised again.

"The very same, lad, you be sent by Lady Elaydren are ye not?"

"Yes, but…"

"Well down to business then, me lad."


	10. Business

Disclaimer

Dungeons and Dragons and Eberron are the property of Wizards of the Coast. This story is based upon the Dungeons and Dragons game created by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson and the new Dungeons and Dragons game designed by Johnathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, Richard Baker, and Peter Adkison. It also utilizes the Eberron campaign setting created by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek and James Wyatt. It utilizes the current campaign modules written by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek, David Noonan, Bruce R. Cordell, Nicolas Logue and Ed Stark.

The characters portrayed in this story are fictional and bear no resemblance to any real "live" person.

Chapter 10: Business

The dour faced man before them seemed to come alive as they haggled over the price of a trip to the remote Rose Quarry. Most of the haggling took place between Serrin, Wish and Failin. Meanwhile Boskov downed drink after drink, the taste of alcohol ever more attractive to the burly man. HK and Junior watched the worsening state of their shifter friend as he become ever more incoherent yet ever more gregarious. Needless to say HK and Junior were becoming increasingly confused due to misunderstanding the slurred speech of their friend, resulting in a muddled conversation.

The group was not alone in the bar for long however. A group of muddy goblins lead by a scarred and weathered hobgoblin entered seating themselves at a table by the door. They occasionally stole a glance at the group due to the racket that Boskov was creating. Wish, Serrin and Failin were so involved in ther haggling that they did not notice the entrance of the newcomers.

"That'll be 'bout 60 gold pieces, it will, Rose Quarry's quite far and right on the border of the Mournlands' too, not a very pleasant journey I can tell ye."

"60 gold pieces but that's a complete outrage, are you attempting to beggar us."

"Beggar ye, no sirs but I am endangering me life and I do set quite a high value on that, ye can be assured, so I want 40 gold pieces up front and you can bring along yer own supplies".

"What that's a complete outrage, we'll find someone else to do business with thank you". Wish stood up glowering at the merchant before him.

"Alrigh', alrigh, I'll take ye for 55 gold pieces and 35 upfront but ye still need te bring yer own supplies".

Serrin glanced at Wish then quickly concluded the deal, "Fine sir, just allow us some time to restock our supplies and then we'll follow you".

"Yes, yes. You can get them here, this bar has a well stocked pantry and sells good quality stuff, not the rubbish that you'll find throughout the rest of the bloody market".

Serrin strode over to the barkeep and started bartering with him over the price of supplies. Failin lent back on his chair and sighed, "We should leave immediately, it's a long way to go and te sooner we leave te sooner we'll get there."

"If you want to leave now, fine", Wish turned to Boskov and quickly made the mug disappear from his hand.

"Oi, whar'ss me beer?"

"No more for you", Wish gazed menacingly at Boskov, Boskov oblivious to the look picked up an old empty mug and tried to drink its contents.

Junior looked at Boskov his head titled to one side, "What are you doing", but before he could answer Serrin returned dragging a rather large sack.

"HK, please carry this to Failin's cart", but as they stood up to leave the hobgoblin barred their way.

Failin looked at him and began cowering in a corner.

"Ya, owe us Failin, whar's our gold, aye", the goblins raised their morningstars threateningly.

"I don't be owing ye anything ye scum", spat back Failin standing behind the large bulk of HK.

One of the goblins ran forward but was halted by the unsheathed shortsword of Serrin's that flashed before him and lay before his throat.

"Fine ya scum, I see wha' yar' be abou'" With that the Hobgoblin rushed forward directly at Failin, The goblins scattered to intercept the other members of the group. Failin slipped behind HK and drew a tiny dagger, his hands were visibly shaking. HK seeing a charging hobgoblin swung the sack of food directly at the hobgoblin, the combined clash of momentums lay the hobgoblin on his backside on the floor. Pulling his warhammer from his back, HK rushed the prone enemy. To the hobgoblins credit he did manage to rise, only to be sent flying through the open door to land in the offal of the street outside. The other goblins were just as unlucky, Serrin had quickly dispatched the fool before him with a second cut from his other short sword. Wish had disappeared and stabbed his goblin from behind. Boskov half drunk had picked up two and banged them together, afterwards shaking them accusing them of stealing his beer, whilst Junior looked on. Throwing the remaining bodies into the street the group were chased out of the inn by the irate barkeep, muttering about adventurers and disturbances and the amount of cleaning that he now needed to do.

Failin lead them out of Rhukaan Draal, to a large stone outcropping in a secluded area not far out of the city. He rolled up his sleeve revealing a dragonmark and touching the mark to the stone he muttered a strange word. As he stepped back the stone gave an ominous rumbling and a strange covered wagon emerged from the rock wall. The strange vehicle had four-wheels and was covered with a large canvas that when pulled back revealed a large rear compartment. At the front was a bench and foot wall. The wagon appeared to be made of wood, but an undulating pattern of constantly shifting rock, gem and crystalline structures seemed to overlay the wagon's wooden frame.

"My land cart, come on, get in, time's short and ye have a long way to go".

"It's earth powered innit it", Junior was gazing enraptured at the cart.

"Yea, but 'ow do you be a knowin' tha'". Everyone turned to look at Junior highly interested.

"I dunno, I just know these things, it must be powered by an eberron dragonshard if it draws on the power of earth and its powered by your dragonmark, you're a member of House Orien aren't you?"

The group looked aghast at Junior, he always seemed so hopeless and ridiculous, to surprise them like this with such knowledge…"

"Uhhh, my head is aching", Junior placed one of his hands to his head.

"Alright, then let's get going".

Once everyone was onboard the cart rumbled with a sound like a dragon stirring from ancient sleep. The wheels slid partially into the earth itself, and then the cart slid along without regard to broken ground or rocks.

The journey was uneventful, allowing the group to recuperate with much needed rest. Failin was a dour companion, moody and generally silent, however Serrin and Wish managed to coax a few tidbits of information out of him regarding Rose Quarry, "It used to belong to Cyre, afore te war. Now it belongs to Darguun. It was originaaly established by House de Cannith when they discovered a massive vein of red marble. Cannith hired dwarves from te Mror Holds to mine and excavate the marble. Anywhere ye see Cannith architecture, ye may find Rose marble – Sharn, Flamekeep, Korth, even Rhukaan Draal – half te red stone in Khorvaire probably comes from tha quarry".

As they continued on a large grey wall of mist arose before them. Surrounding the borders of that mist the vegetation seemed stunted or dead. The infamous Mournlands lay behind that mist and the group all watched the mist carefully, dreading what lay beyond.

It was twilight when they arrived, they crested a small rise, ahead of them lay a vast plateau, bounded to the west by a narrow canyon. The quarry extened for a mile and the nearby village was spread out along the plateau or at least what was left of it. All that remained was a handful of stone facades, rock foundations and chimneys. The rock was blackened indicating a scorching fire had passed through the village. Overall lay what appeared to be ice, glittering in the light of the rising moons giving the appearance of icing upon a scorched cake. However the moons weren't the only source of light. In the southern part of the village, a fire glowed, and in the dancing flames could be seen the silhouettes of four tents and moving figures passed the fire from time to time. Wish peering into the darkness with his night-trained elven eyes spotted their extensive supply chain, as well as guards wearing helmets with a distinctive half-faceplate design and two skeletons standing in the shadows. The whole group heard the distinctive ringing sound of a pick striking ice from the northern section.

Wish turning to the others replying to their questions, "Their Karrnathian soldiers, they were distinctive Karrnathian armour and there are skeletons present, the skeletons prove that they're from Karrnath." In an aside to himself he sighed, "So the Berlandish reports were true, Karrnath does appear to be establishing bases in Darguun".

"I suggest we camp below the rise tonight and scout out the region tomorrow" Serrin was being sensible as always and after setting up camp below the rise, the travel weary party rested before confronting the Karrnathian soldiers on the morrow.


	11. Night Raid

Disclaimer

Dungeons and Dragons and Eberron are the property of Wizards of the Coast. This story is based upon the Dungeons and Dragons game created by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson and the new Dungeons and Dragons game designed by Johnathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, Richard Baker, and Peter Adkison. It also utilizes the Eberron campaign setting created by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek and James Wyatt. It utilizes the current campaign modules written by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek, David Noonan, Bruce R. Cordell, Nicolas Logue and Ed Stark.

The characters portrayed in this story are fictional and bear no resemblance to any real person, living or dead.

Chapter 11

Night Raid

Resting by the land cart the group stretched a large tarpaulin over themselves to protect themselves from the damp that pervaded the night air. Wish was moving about restlessly. It was his duty to protect Breland interests as a member of the King's Dark Lanterns. If Karrnath was invading other nations and disrupting the Treaty of Thronehold, the Brelandish parliament and King Boranel must be informed immediately. The other members of the group saw his unease. Eventually as it became to much for him Wish announced his intentions to investigate the camp. So with HK aiding him the two snuck down he hill under the cover of darkness. The moon was waning and nearing dark moon, so they were well concealed with only starlight to guide them. Wish easily snuck close into the camp, everything was peaceful and quite with only the shuffling sounds made by the skeleton guards to mark their locations. HK impatient and eager to close with such unnatural abominations and never the stealthiest at the best of times was not so successful. Sneaking in towards the camp he managed to trip over a support wire, causing a large tarpaulin to flutter free in the wind, snapping back and forth. Instantly the alarm was sounded and two skeletons came charging towards where HK stood silhouetted against the starlit sky. Wish turning around rushed over to his companion forgetting his own stealth in the commotion. Haring the raucous and realizing the worst the rest of the group ran down to aid their two companions. Failin remained, ostensibly to guard his cart.

Charging down towards the now roaring campfires of the strange group Serrin, Junior and Boskov rushed to aid their two companions. They reached the camp to find both Wish and HK surround by a horde of humans, four skeletons and behind them a tall pallid female, wearing a long simple black robe and pointing a wand at the intruders. Alongside her stood a shorter man. His eyes glittered in the moonlight, a deep ragged scar running down the left side of his face, which was framed by large bushy eyebrows and a thick beard. In his hands was a holy symbol in the shape of a fanged, yawning face behind which was set a large ruby.

"What are you doing here?" He said in a guttural voice with a slight nasal twang. "You have forfeited your lives by coming here." He signaled to the nine men surrounding Wish and HK, they raised their weapons to strike. As the swords descended HK interposed himself between Wish and the men wrapping his arms around the smaller elf. The flails and bolts aimed at the two clanged harmlessly off the warforged's adamantine body plating. Boskov growled deep within his throat and charged into melee his long arms outstretched and claws brought to bear upon his poorly armed enemies. Junior, bent down to rummage in his pack looking for various scrolls, leafing through them as fast as he possibly could to find an appropriate spell to cast. The pale woman standing further pack lifted the slim wand she was holding and aimed it at Boskov, three energy balls erupted from the end of the staff heading unerringly for the torso of Boskov. They piled into him forcing him backwards and abruptly ending his charge. The skeletons turned to face the new danger represented by the large bulk of the enraged shifter. Serrin his bow out began sighting the two enemies at the back, first he would aim for the sturdier looking man. However, the man had his own agenda, raising his symbol a red glow began to emanate from it. Opening a pouch with his other hand he pulled out a powder and spread it in a circle around him. Upon completion of the spell an aura surrounded him, and then dissipated around him. Serrin released his arrow, it flew towards the man then some force deflected it away from him sending it harmlessly to the side. Serrin's gaze hardened, this man would be a formidable enemy.

Meanwhile in the midst of the melee, Boskov struck out at anyone near him sending men flying, their cloth armour ripped to shreds by his extended claws. HK had pulled his mighty warhammer from his back and had begun swinging it in expanding circles sending soldiers ducking for cover. Wish had disappeared from the combat entirely. Junior eventually found the scroll he was looking for and sent a fireball screaming into the midst of the melee. HK and Boskov were both caught in the midst of the blast, but fared better than many of the soldiers who fell to the ground rolling desperately to remove the flames licking their clothing.

"Watch where you're aiming", Wish had appeared beside Junior but as Junior turned to speak to Wish he had already disappeared into the now well lit night. Deciding that another fireball may be disastrous for his friends Junior pulled out his Wand of Magic Missile, turning it on to the other spellcaster. She was looking in his direction too, Junior waved happily at her and then pointed his wand at her. Both wands discharged simultaneously, three balls of arcane energy flying towards each spellcaster, and blasting into them. Serrin seeing an opportunity had loosed another arrow. This time trying his luck on the female and his arrow sped home to lodge in her chainmail armour. It hadn't wounded her but at least he knew she was not magically protected like her compatriot. Under the constant barrage of physical and arcane might she soon fell to the ground lost to the darkness that had already consumed her soul.

Boskov was happily shredding any soldier who came near him but it was obvious that he was tiring. If it wasn't for Wish darting from the shadows to attack the distracted soldiers from the rear, Boskov would have fallen already. He was bleeding profusely from a number of serious wounds and his swings lacked the power and energy that they had initially possessed. HK was faring equally badly, despite his adamantine plate he was exhibiting various dents and scrapes across his body and fluid was leaking slowly from a slash near his neck. Serrin seeing his friends in dire straits rushed to join the melee at the same time as the large man who had been looking on. Both rushed for each other and clashed in the middle of the grounds. The crash resounded through Serrins scimitar and the opposed humans Morningstar, numbing Serrin's hands. He stepped backward and raised his scimitar into a defensive position, carefully watching his foe. Both circled watching for an opening.

Wish had managed to bring down the last of the skeletons encircling Boskov and the two turned to help the beleaguered HK. Five soldiers stood around the warforged taunting him and then rushing in to injure him from behind. Boskov roared, primal rage filling him with renewed energy. He rushed to stand behind his friend, whilst Wish once more disappeared into the shadows. The addition of his friend had bolstered HK's spirits and he rose once more to the challenge. The two stood back to back, swinging and slashing at their enemies. One by one the soldiers fell before them aided by the strikes of Wish from the darkness. Serrin continued to clash with the tall human, but he knew he was overmatched. He could not lay a single blow upon the man, whilst he steadily weakened beneath a hail of blows. If it hadn't been for the support of Junior and his wand sending arcane balls of energy to weaken his opponent Serrin knew he would have already fallen. Just as he knwew he was about to fall for sure Boskov was beside him, claws extended and panting heavily. It was HK who struck the final blow, calling upon the might of the Sovereign Host, HK sent his warhammer smashing down into the back of the man's skull. He fell instantly nothing now but an empty husk.

The five looked around at the chaos that had once been the camp. They turned as one and trudged back to the waiting Failin, all falling asleep immediately, torn, hurt and bloody. They were all exhausted from the night's efforts. It was just after they had fallen asleep that the sun rose again, spreading soft gentle rays across the destroyed camp, and the five weary travelers responsible for such carnage.


	12. Rose Quarry

Disclaimer

Dungeons and Dragons and Eberron are the property of Wizards of the Coast. This story is based upon the Dungeons and Dragons game created by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson and the new Dungeons and Dragons game designed by Johnathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, Richard Baker, and Peter Adkison. It also utilizes the Eberron campaign setting created by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek and James Wyatt. It utilizes the current campaign modules written by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek, David Noonan, Bruce R. Cordell, Nicolas Logue and Ed Stark.

The characters portrayed in this story are fictional and bear no resemblance to any real "live" person.

Chapter 12

Rose Quarry

Travelling back the next day to the ruins of the camp, the party set about slavaging the remains. They acquired an abundance of weapons and found plentiful supplies that the soldiers had brought. Wish sat inspecting the bodies lying around him, most of the soldiers kit was emblazoned with the insignia of the Emerald Claw, the fanatic patriots of Karrnath, but what truly troubled him was the presence of the tall human male and female, both bore symbols of the Blood of Vol. The once official religion of Karrnath, but still widely practiced throughout Karrnath. Wish had heard rumours before of ties between the Blood of Vol and the Emerald Claw but this was the first time he had seen proof of the rumours. The thought disturbed him. If an organization as powerful as the Blood of Vol was backing the Emerald Claw then many things were now open to question, such as the true goals of King Kaius the third. Breland should be informed as soon as possible, but there was no chance that he could abandon his current duty, his orders were from the highest circles and to abandon them meant high treason. His report on this matter would have to wait until he returned to Sharn.

Looking up from his musing he noticed that the rest of the party had moved on and were staring at the ruins of the once prosperous village. As he stood up he noticed the refraction of light, across the surface of the buildings. Turning to look more closely, he saw that the buildings were covered by a strange substance. It appeared to be glass as it was completely transparent revealing the preserved timbers and stone beneath. As he walked closer he saw how it cascaded down the walls, onto the ground preserving even the grass. Looking deeper into the glass he gasped, the burned corpses of dwarves were preserved within. Frozen for perpetuity in a glass coffin. Looking at Serrin, Wish said only three words, his eyes questioning, "Day of Mourning".

Serrin looked back at him and shrugged, "You're guess is as good as mine".

Both looked on at the strange crystalline substance. Their reverie was interrupted by a load noise, the ear shattering creak of glass scraping across glass. Following the noise the five came upon the hideous contorted forms of dwarves. They were covered in the same substance, as the surrounding village. Turning towards the intruders their eyes look upon them, they are clearly dead, no sparkle of life lifts the dead gaze and with that they charge towards the group, the shrieking noise coming from their feet as they slid across the glass.

Serrin quickly pulled his bow from his back, and notched an arrow sending it towards the charging zombies. The arrow bounced harmlessly off the crystalline surface the zombies proceeding onwards. Boskov rushed forward to meet them slashing and scratching at the surface, but his efforts were ineffective, he couldn't even mark the glass surface. Again it was HK and Junior who were the most effective, Junior sending out his small magic missiles to strike the zombies and HK using his giant warhammer to smash into the glass shattering it as his blows landed. Boskov started in behind HK's blows pulling the shattered glass apart exposing the weak flesh beneath. His paws were becoming bloody and torn from the work, but as he continued Serrin sent arrows flying straight towards the holes, injuring the zombies. Hearing the noise more zombies kept arriving in the area. Sliding easily over the slippery surface they were at a distinct advantage over the five adventurers, but they were not intelligent. Attacking the largest target they were equally unable to damage the large warforged with his adamantine plates. Slowly the party cut through the horde of zombies that attacked them. Fighting their way through the unthinking stupid corpses was easy compared to the battle of the night before but the group was still tired from the previous nights effort so it was with great relief that they finally finished off the last of the zombies leaving them free to search the rest of the village.

Boskov staggered behind them. The large shifter was weak from all his efforts, but being staunch, he felt he did not want to bother the party. It was HK who noticed his suffering. Turning to his pack he fished out one of his cure potions and gave it to his first friend. Boskov gratefully drank the clear blue liquid and sat as he watched the shredded skin on his hands heal. Feeling much better, the party continued on towards a large building that arose in the centre of the village.

Beneath the crystalline glaze the walls of the building were of red marble. Upon the keystone of the entrance was engraved the symbol of an anvil and gorgon – the ancient symbol of House de'Cannith. Entering through the archway, the party was dismayed by the ruins they found within. All woodwork was reduced to piles of rubble strewn across the floor. Beneath the rubble, an embossed design done in rose marble decorated the floor. Clearing away the rubble took a while, but the use of many of the equipment that the Emerald Claw soldiers had left behind came in useful, aiding in clearing the floor. Beneath the rubble was revealed a map of Khorvaire. Cities, topography and mines were all displayed upon the map but no text was present. In addition the room contained, six statues two each alongside three fireplaces. The fireplaces were carved from different types of rock, with the north fireplace made of red stone, south made of white stone and the west fireplace made of black stone. The statues alongside the fireplaces each had a different message engraved upon them. Alongside the red hearth were a lion with the message _Tallis, black seal E4_ and a dragon displaying _Whitehearth, White Seal NE 9_. Alongside the white hearth was a wolf reading _Cabblen Hall, Red Seal, SW 15_ and a falcon displaying _Blackhearth, Black Seal SE 12_. Alongside the Black hearth was a knight reading _Kronu Hall, White Seal N 6_and a Griffon reading _Redhearth, Red Seal, SE 7_.

It was Wish who figured out the riddle, standing before the white fireplace he strode in a north east direction for nine spaces, leaving him standing in the middle of Cyre near to where they currently where. It appeared their destination lay within the ruins land of Cyre now known as the Mournlands. It was then that two figures appeared in the doorway.

"Well, thank you ever so much for doing all the work for us", a tall pale man stood in the doorway, his features obscured by the large thick black cloak he wore. The woman beside him grinned slyly, "Can I peg them now, Brother Garrow?"


	13. Brother Garrow

Disclaimer

Dungeons and Dragons and Eberron are the property of Wizards of the Coast. This story is based upon the Dungeons and Dragons game created by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson and the new Dungeons and Dragons game designed by Johnathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, Richard Baker, and Peter Adkison. It also utilizes the Eberron campaign setting created by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek and James Wyatt. It utilizes the current campaign modules written by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek, David Noonan, Bruce R. Cordell, Nicolas Logue and Ed Stark.

The characters portrayed in this story are fictional and bear no resemblance to any real "live" person.

Chapter 13

Brother Garrow

The cloaked figure drew back his hood, revealing a thin deathly white face. As he leers at the party two long canines are revealed in his mouth. A glint creeps into his bloodshot eyes as he notices their discomfort. As he continues to leer at the party his skin stretches in an odd fold revealing an old scar stretching from beneath his right eye back to his pointed ear.

"Now if you'd be so considerate to return to your patron and report your failure in your endeavour, I'd be much obliged."

Serrin moved to the fore, "Who are you?"

"Why, how rude of me for not introducing myself, you must excuse me I am not usually so tardy, my name is Garrow, most refer to me as Brother Garrow", his cool gaze studies Serrin.

Feeling discomfited Serrin falls silent, confused as how to reply.

"Well, now if you'll just explain to me how this map works and we can all be on our way."

"No!"

"I beg your pardon, that's not very polite, you could at least explain yourself", his face does not even flicker with movement as he turns to gaze at Boskov.

"I said No, because we did all the hard work, so why should you just take what is rightfully ours", Boskov also feeling discomfited by the impassive gaze falls silent.

"Well, I _believe_ I have as much a claim as you do and who's to say that I don't. Perhaps my claim is greater and more important than yours." His leer increased as he leaned forward continuing to gaze at the party.

"We've travelled a long way to get this artefact and we won't return without it, if you plan to stop us then we'll have to go through you", Serrin pulled himself up, his hands moving towards his short sword strapped to his belt.

"Well, it seems you have chosen the difficult path, that is your concern, very well, let us see if you can go _through_ me?" He leans back exposing a thin white throat and began to convulse, his chest heaving and a thin waling noise coming from his mouth, it took them a few moments to realise that in fact Brother Garrow was laughing. Turning to the woman beside him, he looked at her and nodded.

She drew herself up her tangled black hair scraped back from her face and she grinned at the group, and whistled. Four soldiers appeared behind her. Garrow fell to the back of the group and began motioning with his hands, summoning a thick mist that rose up to cover him and the soldiers.

HK ever the impulsive one charged forward, but Serrin and Boskov hung back not certain of charging into the mist that concealed their enemies.

HK instantly disappeared into the mist as he charged into it. He flailed about blindly with his warhammer, disregarding the sound he made. It wasn't long before the swords came striking out of the mist at him, but by doing so the soldiers had revealed their location. HK swung back at his attackers.

Hearing the sounds of the engagement Serrin and Boskov moved forward towards the sounds, shifting through the mist they followed the sounds and soon came upon HK and his attackers. The fight was a fierce one, with the combatants barely visible through the thick mist that obscured vision and made fighting an impossible task. During the fight Boskov was felled, lying unconscious with HK standing protectively over him refusing to abandon his friend. Wish however was enjoying himself, the mist seemed to suit him as he darted through the swirling clouds attacking and disappearing so quickly that no blade was fast enough to catch him. Three of the soldiers fell to him, then he became involved in a fight of attrition with the female fighter. Both slipped comfortably through the mist, no blows were traded, the first one to be spotted would lose. It was HK that drew the fight to its close, he ran chasing after the elusive woman and by incredible luck managed to run into her. Both fell crashing to the floor and instantaneously Wish dispatched her prone form. A short while later the mist dissipated, and only the five of them were left. No sign could be found of Garrow.

HK shook his head, "he's a vampire he will have gone ethereal, there's no way we can catch him, he's gone by now."

"He knows the way to Whitehearth, if we don't hurry he'll get there before us, he saw me standing on the location", Wish looked around the tired and bedraggled group.

Serrin then stood up, "What you say is true, we must get to Whitehearth before him, otherwise we'll lose the schema, and who knows to what nefarious end he will use such a thing.. We should leave now, we'll have to take the horses from the Emerald Claw encampment to take us into the Mournland."

"Wait the Mournland, we can't go there!", Boskov was sitting on the floor a look of intense fear on his face. "It's haunted and horrible, no one can survive in there!"

"I know, but we aren't going in far and we'll be coming out as soon as possible, we can't let them steal the schema from us, look how far we've already come to get the thing. I won't admit defeat now." Serrin stood up, "we leave now!"

Boskov looked at him his eyes pleading but seeing no relief in the elves hard blue eyes he resigned himself to the inevitability of them entering the Mournland.

The five headed back to the Emerald Claw camp, retrieving supplies and acquiring horses did not take them long and then hurriedly informing Failin of their intentions. The dour old man squinted at them and replied "I'll wait five days, no longer."

Serrin nodded and the party was off towards the looming grey mist that formed the border of the Mournland.

Author's Note

Characters

Serrin Greenblade Elf Fighter/Scout

HK-47 Warforged Paladin

Boskov Shifter Druid

Junior (true name revealed later) Human Artificer

Wish Ravin Elf Rogue/Assassin

Udgar d'Kundarak Dwarf Cleric (will be introduced at a later stage)

The Five Nations of Khorvaire

Thrane: theocracy. Home of the temple of the silver flame

Breland: Cosmopolitan nation with strong infrastructure

Aundair: Nation of sorcerors and wizards

Karrnath: Dictatorial nation, that is still under martial law. Army composed of skeletons and undead.

Cyre: Powerful mercantile nation, that was destroyed during the day of mourning that ended the Last War.

New Nations

Demon Wastes: Inhabited by primitive humans that worship the fiends and rakshasas that truly rule over the blasted lend.

Droaam: Nation of Monsters, ruled over by the Daughters of Sora Kell, a triumvirate of hags.

Mror Holds: Dwarven nation famed for its wealth in gold and magnificent mountain ranges.

Eldeen Reaches: Land of forests where druids and fae creatures live together to protect nature.

Zilargo: Land of education and learning and home of the Gnomes.

Talenta Plains: A dry, flat region, inhospitable but inhabited by the tribal Halflings and their dinosaur mounts.

Lhazaar Principalities: A confederate of island nations that indulge in trade as much as piracy.

Shadow Marches: A land of festering swamps inhabited by the insane as well as orcs and barbarian humans.

Valenar: Land of the aggressive and expansionistic elves.


	14. Mournlands

Disclaimer

Dungeons and Dragons and Eberron are the property of Wizards of the Coast. This story is based upon the Dungeons and Dragons game created by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson and the new Dungeons and Dragons game designed by Johnathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, Richard Baker, and Peter Adkison. It also utilizes the Eberron campaign setting created by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek and James Wyatt. It utilizes the current campaign modules written by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek, David Noonan, Bruce R. Cordell, Nicolas Logue and Ed Stark.

The characters portrayed in this story are fictional and bear no resemblance to any real "live" person.

Chapter 14

The Mournlands

Ahead of the five rose the dead-grey mist wall. They halted the horses and stood staring at it. Light seemed to disappear upon entering the mist lost in the swirling vapours that moved sluggishly through the air. Stray tendrils reached out towards them and as they passed into the mist the cold and dampness surrounded them, an uncomfortable seeping unease arose from the mist itself making them uncomfortable. All direction was immediately lost as the mist swirled around them in intricate patterns that an alien intelligence might construct. The horses lead the way, their animal instincts automatically leading them through the mist. As they entered through to the other side, a desolate landscape lay before them. Dust swirled beneath the hooves of the horses as they moved forward. The imprints of the hooves revealed the ground as cracked and broken and in places had been melted and rapidly cooled to form jagged glass. Only a few plants grew in the region and they were twisted and devoid of leaves. Perpetual twilight covered the land causing shadows to leap out of the ground in sinister and distorted shapes, spooking the horses and making them hard to control.

Travelling through the landscape strange mounds appeared in the distance. Boskov lead them travelling towards Whitehearth, they did not stray to investigate such mounds, and everyone was wide awake and aware of the surroundings. They had all heard the terrible tales of the horrors of the Mournland. Of the strange monsters that now stalked the lands, of the Lord of Blades and his warforged followers who desired supremacy of the warforged race and of the living spells, magical effects that still ripped through the landscape.

A large mound loomed out of the twilight before them. As they approached they saw it was composed of numerous skeletons all piled into a mighty cairn. How or why they were so piled was a mystery to the group. Pereing through the darkness into the twilight, Wish saw the badges of Cyre and Breland, this had been the site of one of the confrontations between the two nations during the event known only as the mourning. The corpses shift and move, arms twitching and legs shifting uselessly against the ground. The group starts back in fright. Some strange necromantic power must currently be at work. They moved backward, as the pile of corpses lifted into the air, eight jointed legs unfold from beneath the moving mountain, emerging from amidst the corpses are two eyestalks, the mound turns the eyes pointing towards the group and the large crustacean covered by the dead begins to shamble towards the group.

Serrin drew his sword from his hip, urging the horse forward with his heels, leaning over the neck of his steed urging it into a canter, rolling forward with the increased gait of his steed, stretching his sword out to his side, his knees closing on his saddle holding him more securely as his centre of gravity shifted to the right of his horse. Boskov whispered to his horse urging it forward through his mind, encouraging the horse that it must remain with its herd and so run forward. The horse snorted, foaming at the mouth, it shook its head, the scent of the gargantuan horror blew towards the horse and it reared. Boskov wrapped his arms around its neck, using his abilities to try to calm the horse. Again it shook its head and reared, forehooves flailing at the air before it. Boskov was unable to hold on and fell to the ground, the horse feeling the lifting of the weight bolted off away from the abomination. Boskov rolled, landing sharply on his side, but relieving most of the blow. Rising to his feet he ran forward to aid his friends.

Junior halted his horse and began scrabbling in his backpack, all his scrolls were kept at the bottom to preserve their integrity. He scrabbled, digging down into the recesses of his backpack, eventually finding his scroll case.

Wish also halted alongside Junior, his darts were easily obtainable in his belt, pulling out his dart thrower he aimed at the huge crab, each dart was tipped with black lotus extract, fatal poison to most humanoids, he had wanted to safe them but this situation was disastrous enough for the warrant of their use.

Serrin charged in his short sword out on the side, urging the horse forward, he slashed at the leg of the monster. His sword merely scratching the armoured carapace. He whirled turning his horse for another charge.

A large ball of fire exploded upon the creatures face, it's eyestalks burning and withering in the blast. Heat waves expanded outwards causing a warm wind to wash over the surprised combatants. Junior stared in amazement the scroll he had just recited from crumbling to dust in his hands. "I wanna do that again", he immediately began pulling out another scroll.

Wish yelled to the rest of his companions, "Distract the creature, whilst Junior prepares his spell", he pulled out a short sw3ord himself and charged against the creature. The creature had whirled to face Serrin, the initial foe but now surrounded by enemies it did not know which way to turn, it began to fold itself up. Junior released another blast of arcane fire at the creature, corpses tied to its back burst into flame, surrounding the creature with fire turning it into a mighty burning pillar of fire.

Roasting within its carapace the creature was unable to defend itself against the magic fire that caused it to burn within itself. It finally collapsed in a huge pile of dust. The group hesitantly moved towards it. As the flames died down and cooled the group begun to salvage what remained of the corpses that lay upon the creatures back. Only the twisted remains of molten metal remained. Wish however found a beautiful double scimitar which seemed undamaged by the furnace. Upon picking it up a rush of joy soared through him, bemused by the emotion he placed the sword into his belt and moved down to rejoin the rest of his companions.

The party continued on with their journey, occasionally stopping to water the horses carefully rationing out their water supplies, afraid to run out of the precious liquid before they had completed their mission. It was unlikely that they would find supplies in the bleak Mournland.

Finally upon reaching the base of a low hill, thay found a timbered opening. It lead down into the ebony darkness of a tunnel. Serrin approached the mine looking around carefully. Upoon looking at the timbers of the shaft he finds engraved carvings, calling to the party he turns to them, "There's stuff carved here but I can't make sense of it."

"We don't need to this is Whitehearth, look that's the old symbol of House de'Cannith up there on the centre beam." HK stood gazing up and pointing at the symbol.

The group tethered their horses on an old piece of timber and placed food down for them, enough to last them a few days. They proceeded downwards into the darkness, with Serrin and his sunrod illuminating the way.

Upon a tree a vulture sat watching the party, its red eyes gleamed as it took off back the way the party had come.


	15. Whiteheath

Disclaimer

Dungeons and Dragons and Eberron are the property of Wizards of the Coast. This story is based upon the Dungeons and Dragons game created by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson and the new Dungeons and Dragons game designed by Johnathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, Richard Baker, and Peter Adkison. It also utilizes the Eberron campaign setting created by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek and James Wyatt. It utilizes the current campaign modules written by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek, David Noonan, Bruce R. Cordell, Nicolas Logue and Ed Stark.

The characters portrayed in this story are fictional and bear no resemblance to any deceased or living person.

Chapter 15

Whitehearth

The rough hewn tunnel descended into darkness. The group stumbled down the stairs unbalanced by the unevenness and disconcerted by the minimal light that sputtered ahead in Serrin's hand from the small rod he clasped. As they moved downwards the darkness seemed to expand around them encircling them and preventing retreat. The air before them developed a mustiness and their steps kicked up small puffs of dust as they proceeded downwards. There was an eerie stillness, no sound but their breathing and the beating if their hearts penetrated the quiet. Hk's clumping progress was echoed down the corridor rebounding from the distant darkness, seeming as if another warforged approached them from numerous other directions. Following the left hand wall they circled around the cavern, eventually reaching an opening into another passage.

Wish walked forwards peering into the dimly lit darkness ahead, turning back to his companions, his voice lowered, "It splits ahead in a t-junction".

"Why are we whispering", HKs voice boomed out in the darkness, sending the rest of the party into a fit of apprehension.

"We don't know what's ahead, so if they can't hear us they don't know we're here", Wish hissed at the warforged.

Attempting to lower his deep voice HK replied, "Okay, I won't speak so loud."

"Don't speak at all", Wish glared back at the warforged. HK looking offended by the elves response was about to open his mouth again to talk In his exaggerated whisper.

Serrin seeing the warforged's response shushed him quickly then whispered to everyone, no-one is to talk unless it is absolutely necessary", he glanced around the party waiting for their nod of consent. After everyone had agreed they proceeded down the left hand corridor. Approximately ten paces down the corridor the group stumbled across a small square adamantine plate set into the ground. In the centre of the plate was a simple locking mechanism. Wish stopped to observe closely the pattern of the lock, not only was it mechanical but his elven senses suggested there was a magical component to the lock as well. Looking to the edge of the adamantine plate a small socket lay to the side for the insertion of the key. Wish took out his elaborate thieves' tools and set to work to unlock the trap. Finally after casting knock to attempt to remove the magical component he pressed down upon the plate. A humming immediately rose around him, and static electricity charged the air. Electricity ran through the plate with Wish still in contact with it, part of the charge ran through him sending him flying backwards to land undignified upon his rump.

Wish shook his head surprised at this occurrence. He moved back t o re-examine the trap only to find that it had reset itself. Shaking his head he indicated to everyone to move onwards. The party moved onwards to find a cul-de-sac at the end of the passageway. The rough hewn walls looked as if they would have received further delving if not for the Day of Mourning. Following the wall back along their left hand side the reached the intersection again. Proceeding hugging the wall to the left hand side it was not long before they came on another adamantine plate. Wish sat and studied it again; it was identical to the previous plate that they had passed.

Indicating to Serrin, Wish whispered, "I need to use a sunrod, we'll have to risk being caught."

Serrin pulled out one of his sunrods and its intense light lit up the poorly hewn cavern. Wish then indicated for Serrin to open the package given to them by Lady de 'Vown. Within the package where a number of strangely shaped charms each embedded at the end with an exquisite stone of differing hue. Placing one of the charms into the keyhole the hum of electricity built up again. This time prepared Wish quickly jumped away from the trap allowing it to discharge harmlessly. Seeing that this corridor also ended in a dead end the group proceeded down the subsequent corridor. This passageway was better hewn than the others, the walls reflecting dimly in the sunrods light, no shadows leapt across the surface as it was smooth and exhibited superior carving. Stairs were carved into the stone floor leading the group downwards deeper into the artificial caves. A short landing broke their descent then continued on further as they eventually reached a circular chamber. In the centre of the chamber was another adamantine plate. Wish crept over and inserted one of the charms into the slot, this was immediately preceded by a grating noise, and worried the group stood back preparing for action. To their bewilderment nothing leapt to attack them, instead a circular shaft had been opened in the floor and a ladder descended downwards into the murkiness.

At the base of the ladder a small everbright lantern flickered in the gloom. Looking around the party noticed they were in a entirely metal chamber, at the centre rose a pedestal that contained nine different sockets, much like the ones set beside the adamantine plates, in the caverns. Each socket was outlined in a colour, five blue, two green and two brown. Junior looking intrigued grabbed the sapphire keycharm from Wish's grasp and inserted it into on of the corresponding sockets, instantly a vibration shook the chamber, waves of force undulated across the chamber walls. Wish and Serrin turned towards Junior their yells of outrage silenced by the sound of the mechanisms around the room turning it. The grooved floor seemed to twist beneath their feet moving upwards, sot to remain standing the group had to walk with the movement of the room, this was highly disorientating and Junior staying near to the pedestal clung to it as it moved up the wall. Boskov looked nauseated and HK was looking uncertainly at the ground beneath his feet. Finally the movement stopped, a new opening had been revealed. Junior looked so distraught and unhappy that the others took pity on him helping him to move out of the room. The corridor that the had entered was empty, the place was silent except for the ringing of their ears after the vibrations of the rotation chamber. Proceeding down the corridor a large oaken door stood before them. Pushing it open revealed a small homely room, carpeted and filled with furniture, a desk stood opposite them and shelves lined the walls covered with books. Surprisingly there was no smell of dust and decay, although lack of decay was not surprising in the Mournland. Pulling down a number of books Serrin read over the ledgers and business documents of the Whitehearth facility, they held little of interest or any enlightening fact as to the facilities purpose. Wish however was investigating the body of a woman lying slumped over a chair near the desk. No wounds were present on her body and as far as Wish could see she was in perfect health other than the fact of her being dead. Beneath her lay an ornate scroll, unable to read the arcane scrawls he handed it to Serrin to place within the communal bag. Wish also pulled of the House de Cannith signet ring, placing it within the bag as well.


	16. Animal Instincts

Disclaimer

Dungeons and Dragons and Eberron are the property of Wizards of the Coast. This story is based upon the Dungeons and Dragons game created by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson and the new Dungeons and Dragons game designed by Johnathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, Richard Baker, and Peter Adkison. It also utilizes the Eberron campaign setting created by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek and James Wyatt. It utilizes the current campaign modules written by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek, David Noonan, Bruce R. Cordell, Nicolas Logue and Ed Stark.

The characters portrayed in this story are fictional and bear no resemblance to any real "live" person.

Chapter 16

Animal Instincts

The group trooped back towards the moving room. Again the blue keycharm was inserted and the room grated beneath them. Wish glanced at Junior his usual ebullience had faded and instead was replaced by a sulky expression. He kept glancing around as if unsure of something. Wish nodded his head, this place has rather eerie. The lack of any sort of decay, and the perfect stillness where highly unsettling. As the room finally grated to a halt, a new corridor lay open before them. It was carved of plain grey stone, with a series of Everbright lanterns glimmering along the walls. Darker stains forming drips down the wall were revealed in the low illumination. The same stains marked the floor, in parallel lines proceeding towards three doors that marked the end of the corridor. Proceeding down the corridor Wish and Serrin bent lower to examine the stains. Touching his finger to them, revealed nothing it was not water as no dampness was evident. Looking closer to one of the lamps a dark brown colour was revealed. Serrin jumped back quickly, and gasped

"It's blood".

"Indeed it is", a low growling voice echoed down the corridor".

Glancing up and quickly drawing his short swords Serrin looked up to be confronted. Wish had disappeared, Junior had looked up his melancholy abandoned whilst HK and Boskov looked shocked at the apparition before them. The largest wolf any of them had ever seen, stood before them. Her eyes glinted with emerald lights in the illumination of the lanterns. Her black, glossy fur made her seem a part of the shadows and her ferocious features seemed almost to be laughing at them, if a wolf could laugh. She bared her teeth, a sudden glitter of white in the darkness.

"There is no need for you to conceal yourself elf, I can smell you".

Wish stepped from the shadows that had covered him.

"Wow, you can really speak, how do you do that?" Junior had stepped to the forefront and gawped at the wolf.

"The same as you human", she sniffed him briefly then walked up to him and licked his hand. Junior bent down to scratch her head. Growling in appreciation she fixed her attention back to Junior, "Why are you in my territory?"

"Umm, where looking for something that was lost?"

"Really and what might that something be, human?"

"A schema, a design for a…. something, no-one is sure what it is."

"Really and why would you search for something that you do not know the purpose of."

"That is our concern and not yours Wolf", Serrin had quickly stepped forward and grabbed Junior by the arm lifting him away from the wolf.

"You do not trust me", her eyes glinted as she shifted her body into the light, revealing the rest of her massive bulk and three pendants which hung upon chains around her neck

"Certainly, how is it that you can speak the common tongue and more importantly how do you exist in such a place as this." Wish gazed at her suspiciously.

"Very easily Elf of the Shadows, for no corpse can decay in this place so I have an endless supply of food, but you are wise to not trust the hunter."

"Then why speak to us?"

"You can tell me of the outside world. I wish to know more of the world that I inhabit, but trips to the surface are unwise."

"Fine, but what do we gain from telling you such information?" Serrin glared at her suspiciously.

"In return I can tell you of the dangers that inhabit this complex and where they are to be found."

"That does seem a fair trade but what is stopping you attacking us once we have told you?"

"What is stopping you from attacking me?" If wolf's could grin her raised muzzle and gleam in her eyes would have constituted such an action.

"Very well, we will talk with you" Wish looked at the wolf seeking any form of betrayal.

Her sudden growl and raised lips caused him to start backwards and raise his hand to his weapon however the growl had not been directed at him as other wolves exited the shadows from behind the party and lay down behind their leader.

She looked at them again her head tilting to one side ears perched forward, "So will you tell me of the outer world"?

"The Mournland is as you would expect, a barren place where magic tears at the veil of the world. Strange abominations and creatures now walk the surface and dust clouds rip across the land stinging and covering all in their path. Occasionally necromantic energies slash through reviving corpses in their wake that re-enact the battle in which they died. It is an inhospitable land and the only creatures capable of living in this blasted place are the warforged, living constructs that need no food or nutrients and live for battle."

HK looked slightly disgruntled at this, his posture changing to one that displayed his anger, his faith in the Gods especially Onatar was his saving grace and he lived to serve them as best he could but he said nothing allowing Wish to continue his description.

"It is many days journey to the border where the land once again becomes green and fertile…"

"So such lands do still exist" the wolves low growl interrupted Wish's monologue.

"Yes…"

"So I could travel with you to these fertile lands, where my pack could hunt free once again." The wolf looked at them all, this was a statement of her intentions not a request.

"I suppose…"

"Fine, there is a moving flame in the north-east room, and you may take this pendant to help you enter new rooms" she bowed her head and gripped a green keycharm in her teeth pulling it from around her neck, "We will await you in the caves above, happy hunting until then."

She trotted off leading her pack behind her to the rotation chamber. The party watched her leave, Boskov grinned "She'll be useful helping us return to Breland."

"Fine but let us investigate these rooms here before we find this _moving flame_ whatever that might mean." The rooms were largely empty except for the presence of wolf and smell of musty fur. The rest of the pack looked to be in rather poor condition. Although they ate well, the constrictions of living underground was telling on their physique. They're muscles were in poor shape and they moved lethargically compared to the sleek hunters of the Eldeen Reaches. The group trudged back to the rotation chamber in poor spirits, Boskov was particularly upset. He kept mumbling about his wolf brothers and how he wished to help them become re-established in the world above. He growled aggressively in Junior's direction blaming the young Cannith artificer for the wolves condition, although there was no proof that Junior had ever known of the Whitehearth facility let alone know anything in his current amnesiac condition. It was Wish that was suspicious, he pondered over the possible consequences of the wolves surviving in such a place. How had they arrived in the facility, and more mysteriously ad they survived the mourning, and if so had others survived.

Author's Note

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, Varsity is rather time consuming. Hopefully I can organise myself to update more regularly.

Note on the world: Eldeen Reaches is an aera in the North of Khorvaire that is composed of mountainous terrain that is heavily wooded. It is known for its abundant wildlife and strange druidic structures.


	17. A Descent Into Fire

Disclaimer

Dungeons and Dragons and Eberron are the property of Wizards of the Coast. This story is based upon the Dungeons and Dragons game created by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson and the new Dungeons and Dragons game designed by Johnathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, Richard Baker, and Peter Adkison. It also utilizes the Eberron campaign setting created by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek and James Wyatt. It utilizes the current campaign modules written by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek, David Noonan, Bruce R. Cordell, Nicolas Logue and Ed Stark.

The characters portrayed in this story are fictional and bear no resemblance to any real "live" person.

Chapter 17

A descent into hell

The rooms were not particularly interesting. The only remnants had long ago been chewed and eaten by the wolves leaving the ancient scattered relics of Whitehearth strewn upon the floor in decay.

The group tromped back to the central rotator room and sent it shuddering sideways again. The interest of the dungeon was slowly waning, in the group. No fascinating treasures awaited them; just the same dreary drudgery and passageways through the remains of what had been a fine establishment in its time. That glory still shone through in places but there was nothing for the intrepid adventurer to loot.

The new passageway leading of to the south-west was equally disappointing and to worsen matters everything was charred or in ashes.

Wish ran his finger along the wall, picking up a darkened layer of soot on his finger from burnt tapestries that had once hung upon the walls. The others looked at him inquisitively, "Some great fire must have been released during the mourning and rampaged through here until it burn't itself out".

"No, it's still burning, I can hear a fire crackling ahead", Boskov, twitched his wolf' like ears atop his head, in the direction of the unexplored.

Serrin, strode boldly forwards, wondering what had retained a flame for so long, he lifted his sunrod high to better illuminate his path.

He strode into a large room, a flame lit the centre, orange flames crackling over a small, brown rod that lay in the centre of the floor, a fiery intelligence seemed to be focused on the rod desiring to consume it. As the others entered the room behind, the flames leapt slightly higher and began to sweep across the floor, expanding to create a fiery wall, encircling the small company.

Serrin drew his swords and swiped futilely at the flame. Each stared in abject horror, at the insubstantial living spell, until Junior giggling behind pointed a wand at it and muttered a word of release, interspersed with more giggling.

A deluge of water poured from the wand tip, and where it touched the flame it disappeared into fog, until nothing remained of the sinister flames glows but instead the room was filled with a cloying mist.

Feeling on the floor Serrin eventually found the brown rod and made his way to a wall and back round to his friends awaiting him at the entrance. They made their way back to the Central Room and inserted the brown rod into the central dial. A grinding and shuddering, swept through the walls and once again they descended further into the ruins of Whitehearth.

The room that they emerged into was filled with a shimmering heat. Two bonfires raged at opposite sides of the chamber casting shadows that leapt and flickered as if they were dark fires burning across the room. A large crucible fronted them, filled with a molten and glistening substance. Long snaking heads made o firon and brass rose from the centre of the molten morass emulating the appearance of a hydra. The flickering gleams of the fires seemed to create lights that rippled along their length as if they moved. Beyond the crucible a small crystal chest reflected the light in a shimmer of rainbow colours. As Boskov strode towards it his eyes gleaming with desire, the two fires shifted from their braziers the flames crackling towards the party in a pincer movement.

Junior whipped out his wand and once more sent a stream of water cascading towards the flames. Instantly they were doused. Boskov sent a growl echoing upwards waved his hands and summoned water onto the flames before him, he leapt forward reaching his palm the fur singed and the odour of burning hair filled the room, but once again the flames were completely doused.

Serrin reached the chest and opened it revealing the schema for which they had been searching and had believed destroyed.

Relieved and weary from their long journey and even more depressed by the thought of the long journey home, they dejectedly made their way towards the surface.

Author's note: kudo's to Merrin and Speedy Hobbit who encouraged me to start writing again! Thx guys.


	18. Finale

Disclaimer

Dungeons and Dragons and Eberron are the property of Wizards of the Coast. This story is based upon the Dungeons and Dragons game created by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson and the new Dungeons and Dragons game designed by Johnathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, Richard Baker, and Peter Adkison. It also utilizes the Eberron campaign setting created by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek and James Wyatt. It utilizes the current campaign modules written by Keith Baker, Bill Slaviscek, David Noonan, Bruce R. Cordell, Nicolas Logue and Ed Stark.

The characters portrayed in this story are fictional and bear no resemblance to any real "live" person.

Chapter 18

Dim rays of light illuminated the cavern entrance as the party re-entered the Mournland. A voice echoed out of the mist before them, "Well done adventurers".

A well armed group stepped out of the mist, emblazoned on their jerkins has the clutched green fist of the emerald claw.

"As you see it is futile to fight us, give me the schema you bear, and I will think of letting you go otherwise oppose me and I will lift it from you corpse and raise you to serve me. On second thought how about we just do it that way!"

Lifting his hand the robed leader sent it plummeting again, signalling his soldiers to charge.

Serrin's swords were out quickly as he ran to his nearest opponent. Wish disappeared into the mist, daggers whirling out from where he had disappeared. Boskov snarled and crouched by Junior, whilst Junior rummaged through his pack, looking for a suitable weapon. Snarls echoed from the mist around them, more warriors hid in the dense mist.

A flash of fire exploded nearby, one of Junior's strange concoctions had splashed amongst the enemy sending a few rolling to the ground in an attempt to rid them of the fire that clung to them. Wish's daggers whistled from the mists stopping their frenetic thrashing. Serrin, parried and thrust with two more soldiers keeping their attention on him, but another man crept behind him, readying a thrust. A snarl echoed behind Serrin and he whirled, to find the silent attacker behind him, his throat in the clutch of a dire wolf. Rorsa had been hidden in the mists, and her aid was timeous. The wolves were efficient killers and dispatched the opponents quickly. The robed and masked leader, fled back into the mist seeing his men beaten.

The journey to Sharn proved quick (as such journey's home always do), and it wasn't long before the group stood before Lady De'Vown again.

All three schemas lay together, a perfect pattern, incomprehensible but Junior's eyes gleamed with excitement obviously the strange patterns and symbols meant something to him. The others happy with their monetary reward departed, but Junior remained and bowed to Lady De'Vown. Your assistance has been immeasurable milady, but I will take this now. He presented his hand to her the signet ring gleaming, and then he lifted his trouser to remove one boot to reveal al arge dragonmark upon his ankle. Lifting the schema, he departed her chambers forthwith. Lady De'Vown stared after him amazed, her Lord had returned, she had never thought to see him after the mourning. Tears crept into her eyes, and she smiled with joy perhaps House de'Cannith would yet be reunited.

The End


End file.
